Behind The Broken Mirror
by Myrsis
Summary: Hetaliassa on ns. teinivaltioita. Islanti on yksi niistä. Tämä kertoo hänen elämästään.. Sisältää monia parituksia, älä lue jos et kestä vahvaa angstia. IceSey, DenNor, SuFin... Fail Summary
1. Traileri

**Author:** Myrsis  
><strong>Beta(t):<strong> Vyra ja Renmei-san  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Minä en ikävä kyllä omista APHta enkä saa tästä minkään sortin palkkaa.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Aph, suprise Suprise.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama,.. angst.. Ööö... jotakin sinne päin.  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> k-15  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Ainaki IceSeycelles, DenNor, SuFin jotenki, ehkä RusFin ja kenties PreussiHollanti. Näitä löytyy:D  
><strong>AN:** Minulla oli eräs kaunis päivä hyvin tylsää, ja keksin, että ei hitto, Islanti ja muutama muu valtio on ns "teinivaltioita", joten miksi en kirjoittaisi miten elämä ei olekaan ruusuilla tanssimista? Tämän voisi omistaa ihanille betoilleni ja kaikille lukijoille. Tässä on teille traileri. Julkaistu ä jo viimesyksynä..:'D  
>Warnings: Tarina saattaa häiritä henkisesti herkimpiä lukijoita, se sisältää huonoa kielenkäyttöä, vittuilua, ryyppäämistä ja mahdollisesti huumeidenkäyttöä, ja varsinkin kapinointia. No, teitä on varoitettu.<p>

**Time runs ****out. That is a fact.**

"Stóla bróðil! Katso mitä piilsin!"  
>"- -Se on hieno, mutta mikä se on?"<br>"Siinä ollaan me, Stóla bróðil! Sinä, minä ja Danmölk!"

**People change. That is another fact.**

"SINÄ TEIT MITÄ? Omine nokkinesi vielä.. Millä rahalla?"  
>"Tyrkland vain maksoi vanhoja lainoja takaisin, sain sen ilmaiseksi. Ja sitä paitsi, minun asiani eivät kuulu sinulle juurikaan, joten mitä jos siirtyisit tieltäni ja antaisit minun jäädä kotiin?"<p>

**Childrens grow up. Third fact.**

"Olisit kunnolla niin kuin silloin, kun olit vielä lapsi".  
>"MUTTA MINÄ EN ENÄÄ OLE SE PIENI LAPSI JONKA SAATTOI KÄSKYTTÄÄ<br>ASUMAAN TUON.. IDIOOTIN KANSSA!"

**Older people take care of younger. Fourth fact.**

"Norja, Islanti on täällä. Hän on aika kurjassa kunnossa.."  
>"Kiitos tiedosta, Finland. Missä hän on luuhannut?"<br>"En itse asiassa tiedä, mutta hän oli sammunut meidän portaillemme…"

**It's all about families..**  
>"… Minä en vuoda kuiviin parista ´pikku´ haavasta. Nyt vain on pakko käydä selvittämässä<br>Islandille, kuka täällä määrää".

**.. It's all about life..**

"Ei, minä EN tule mukaan".  
>"Tiedätkös, tuo kuulostaa typerältä. Danmark, voitko?"<br>"Mitä vain vuoksesi".

**It's all about trust..**  
>"Seychelles-eyjar!"<br>"L'Islande, ihana nähdä.. Minulla on hieman kiire.."  
>"Missä olit viikonloppuna? Et tullut paikalle vaikka sovimme".<br>"..Annathan anteeksi?"

**And what's left after that?**

"Islanti, mitä helvettiä sinulle on käynyt?"  
>"Finnland.. Minulla on hieman - hik- heikko olo".<p>

**It's all about us.**  
>"Petit minut".<br>"Enkä.. Sinä vain käsitit väärin.. "  
>"En voi luottaa sinuun."<p>

**Life goes how it goes.. But..**  
>"Ei mitään muttia, Island. Tuliko selväksi?"<p>

"TULIKO SELVÄKSI?"  
>"Já, Prússland.. Mutta miksi.."<br>"Koska Holland rakastaa sitä, that's why. Kipitähän nyt tiskille ja hae tuoppi olutta".

**… What's left in the end?**

"Island.. Tuo ei kyllä kannata.."  
>"Mikä sinä olet minua määräämän, Norge?"<br>"Olen veljesi.."  
>"Mitä helvettiä se muuttaa?"<p>

**Myrsis vain hieman ylpeänä ja peläten esittää..**

"Onpa kummallinen olo.. Tämä ei ole ehkä hyvä idea.."  
>"Odota hetki, se paranee vielä!"<p>

_**.. Behind the broken mirror.**_  
>".. Entä jos vain siivoaisimme jäljet ja lähtisimme pakosalle ennen kuin kukaan huomaa?"<br>"Kun sanot sen noin, Island, se kuulostaa vielä typerämmältä kuin aikaisemmin".

**A/N2:** Tiesittehän, että kommentit on tosi kivoja asioita?


	2. Prologi

Oi, kiitos, Zonnebloem! Hienoa että sinulle kelpaa, edes jollekin:) Sinun iloksesi laitan nyt täältä prologin, koeta tykätä edes vähäsen. Kieltämättähän tämä on vähän klisee, mutta yritän leikkiä elementeillä.. Tää on oikeasti kirjoitettu joskus puoli vuotta sitten jo talteen:'D Valmiina on tällä hetkellä viisi lukua tän prologin lisäksi. Finin puolella olen jo julkaissut, mut tän laitan nyt tänne ja piste. No, nauttikaa muutkin jotka olette lukeneet ja puumerkkiä saa jättää.

**Prologi**

Norja kyyristyi, kun laatikkokasa hänen edessään romahti. "Ja paskat", hän ajatteli katsoessaan rymähdyksen jälkeisen ohuen pölypilven läpi siivotonta näkyä. Hän oli vain tullut hakemaan yhtä rasiaa, mutta sitten tavarat olivat päättäneet tehdä vallankumouksen hänen niskaansa. "Tämä ullakko olisi kenties pitänyt siivota jo aiemmin, tännehän tukehtuu", Norja mumisi yskimiseltään puoliääneen ja alkoi latoa tavaraa laatikoihin.

Hän kyyristyi ja kurotti erään lipaston alta pienen rasian, jonka hän oli saanut joskus joltakin lahjaksi, mutta hän ei voinut muistaa keneltä. Pieni turhautumisen poikanen yritti hiipiä hänen mieleensä, mutta lopulta hän sai jäykän puisen rasian lukon naksahtamaan aukeamisen merkiksi.

Hetken katseltuaan rasian koreaa pintaa hän avasi kannen ja muisti yht'äkkiä sinisen sametin sen sisältä. Hän otti ylimääräisen palan kangasta käsiinsä ja löysi sen kätköistä sen sisältä kaksi hieman kellertävää piirustuspaperia, jotka olivat kuluneet nurkista ja taitoksilla.

Norja laski rasian viereensä pölyiselle lattialle tavaroiden joukkoon ja avasi toisen paperin. Hän hymähti muistaessaan pienen pätkän siitä, mistä hän oli sen saanut.

…"_Stóla bróðil! Katso mitä piilsin!" Islanti huusi innoissaan ja töpsötti portaita alas Norjan luo. Islannin ilme oli hyvin innostunut, ja toisessa kädessään hän roikotti lemmikkilunniaan siivestä. Silmät innosta sirrillään hän ojensi kuvan veljelleen. Norja otti kuvan vastaan pikku-Islannilta ja vilkaisi kolmea epämääräistä mönttiä paperilla, vaikkei ihan tajunnutkaan mitä kuva esitti._

"_- -Se on hieno, mutta mikä se on?" Islanti hymyili pientä lapsenhymyään ja laittoi kätensä selän taakse. Hän keinui kantapäiltään varpaille ja takaisin ja naurahti._

"_Siinä ollaan me, stóla bróðil! Sinä, minä ja Danmölk!"_

"_Niinpä tietenkin. Tykkäätkös sinä Danmarkistakin tänään? Viimeviikolla et tykännyt.." Norja kumartui ja kaappasi pikkuveljensä syliinsä. Pikku lunni jäi tuolille katselemaan ympärilleen. Islanti hihitti hiljaa ja kuiskasi sitten veljensä korvaan naurunkiherrystensä lomasta: "Kyllä minä tykkään Danmölkistä, ihan vallllllmasti tykkään, ihan valmasti. Ja minä tykkään sinustakin ihan valmasti!" Islanti yritti pärisyttää ärräänsä hieman epäonnistuen ja hyppäsi alas veljensä käsivarsilta taapertaakseen tekemään omia lasten juttujaan. Linnunpoikanen seurasi hänen perässään, taapertaen ja hyppien…_

Onnellinen muisto nosti hymyn Norjan kasvoille ja hän kääri paperin taskuunsa. Se kuva ei saisi pölyttyä enää yhtään enempää ullakolla, ei todellakaan. Hetkisen ajan hän siirteli vanhoja tavaroita takaisin laatikoihin ja siirsi niitä seinien viereen, etteivät ne kaatuisi uudelleen. Vanhat tavarat muistuttivat joistakin hyvin vanhoista asioista, löytyi sieltä jotakin Tanskan sotakamaakin, mutta Norja päätti antaa niiden olla. Ei ollut hänen vastuullaan siivota pois Tanskan rikkinäisiä aseita tai sotapukuja, joita tämä ei vain raaskinut heittää pois.

Sitten Norja muisti sen toisen paperin, joka oli paljon vahvemmasta paperista. Norjan oli miltei pakko nauraa, kun tajusi, mikä paperi oli. Se oli hänen syntymäpäiväkorttinsa, johon hieman vanhempi pikku-Islanti oli Tanskan avustuksella tehnyt. Kortissa oli yksi ensimmäisistä perhekuvista, johon Islanti suostui menemään Tanskan kanssa yhdessä, ja Islannin vielä silloin epävakaalla käsialalla kirjoitettu "OnNEa BrOðIr!"

…"_Stóra bróðir, paljon onnea!" Islanti messusi istuessaan vasta heränneen Norjan päällä tämän sängyllä. Innostunut pikkupoika heilutti korttiaan onnellisena. Norja ei vain voinut olla hymyilemättä veljensä ilmeelle. Silti tuntui jotenkin haikealta, että hänen veljensä oli kasvanut jo niin isoksi että osasi melkein lukea. "Minä tein sen ihan itse, ihan oikeasti, ihan itse!" Norja otti kortin ja vilkaisi Tanskaa, joka virnisti ovelasti ja koppasi lapsen käsiinsä. Hän nosti pojan ilmaan ja kysyi tältä lempeällä viikinki-äänensävyllään. "Ai ihan itse?" Islanti vain nauroi vähän lisää ja taputti käsiään. "Noo.. Melkein ihan itse". Tanska pyöräytti kevyeltä tuntuvaa pikkulasta muutaman kierroksen ympäri ja laski sitten pojan tämän rakastavan veljen syliin. Norja hymyili ja miltei naurahti, ja Islanti kiemurteli hänen viereensä peiton alle. Tanska kumartui ja antoi pienen suukon Norjan poskelle. " __Tillykke med fødselsdagen,__kærlighed"..._

Muistelun lakattua Norja oli miltei saanut siivottua jälkensä. Hän nousi seisomaan, kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti rasian ja papereiden kanssa alakertaan. Kääntämällä selkänsä hän jätti oven taakse jotakin menneestä, mutta se ei ollut pääasia. Pääasia oli se, että hän muisti niitä hyviä hetkiä, jolloin heidän perheensä oli tullut hyvin toimeen keskenään. Tai no, perheensä ja perheensä, mutta Islanti oli alkanut vieroksumaan Tanskaa jonkin aikaa aiemmin. Se oli Tanskastakin turhauttavaa, ja Norja ei pitänyt enää talon ilmapiiristä niin paljoa kuin aiemmin.

Norja istahti keittiönpöydän ääreen ja otti kupillisen mustaa kahvia, jota hän ei edes tavallisesti juonut, ja joi kupillisen kahdella kulauksella. Häntä ketutti. Ei, häntä suoraan sanottuna vitutti. Hän nojasi päänsä käsiinsä ja katsoi kuviollista pöytäliinaa. Sekin oli hieman kauhtunut, mutta siinä oli siitä huolimatta jotakin kummallisen kiinnostavaa.

Norjan ajatukset keskeytyivät puhelimen soittoon. Punainen lankapuhelin soi seinällä, ja ääni oli sen verran vaativa, ettei Norja voinut olla vastaamatta siihen.

"Norge puhelimessa".

"Hei Norway, se on minä, England", Englannin ääni kuului luurista ja Norja huokaisi. Ja taas hänen pitäisi hoitaa asioita, hän oli jotensakin varma asiasta.

"Mitä kuuluu, Englesk?"

"Ihan hyvää, itse asiassa. Minun piti soittaa sinulle, koska maailmankokous on taas tulossa, ja minä yritän saada porukkaa mukaan. Voisitteko te tulla Denmarkin ja Islandin kanssa? Tämä on taas näitä ilmastoasioita et cetera ja voisi olla hyvä, että te tulisitte".

"No, mikä ettei", Norja myöntyi hetken mietittyään. "Milloin ja missä?"

"Tällä kertaa ne ovat in Spain, mutta koska Antoniolla on vielä niin paljon järjesteltävää, että minä ikään kuin - - krhm - - lupauduin hoitamaan näitä kutsuja vastapalvelukseksi, jos voit kuvitella mitä tarkoitan.."

"Miksikä ei.. Kyllä me voisimme tulla.. "Norja empi hieman, mutta Englanti ei antanut hänelle suunvuoroa."Mutta sehän on loistavaa, tavataan siis viikonloppuna hänen luonaan", Arthur sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.

Norja huokaisi. Hänelle oli tulossa hyvin rankka ilta suostutellessa ihmisiä lähtemään.

"Danmark", Norja aloitti varovasti ja istahti sohvalle Tanskan jalkojen viereen. Tanska katsoi televisiota katse liimautuneena johonkin tosi-tv-ohjelmaan. "Me olemme menossa maailmankokoukseen viikonlopuksi, ja sinä käyttäydyt kunnolla, eikös?"

"Mhm-h", Tanska myötäili, eikä kuunnellut kunnolla. Norja huokaisi raskaasti ja koetti uudestaan.  
>"Me menemme siis Antonion luo. Sinä et tappele siellä, selvä?" Norjan äänestä kyllä kuului, että kysymys ollut oikeastaan kysymys, mutta ei edelleenkään ollut varma, kuuliko tämä.<p>

"Tajusithan, että minä vahdin sinua?"

"Mhm-m".

"Tajusithan, etten anna sinun juoda montaa tuoppia olutta?" Norja antoi Tanskan hetken sulatella tietoa, ja kun tämä ei vastannut, Norja siirtyi ja istahti lattialle Tanskan eteen. Vasta kun Norja sammutti television, Tanska pudisti päätään. Tanska kohdisti katseensa televisiosta Norjan silmiin, kun hän oli kääntynyt.

"Ikke, Norge, älä nyt.. Minä olen kunnolla jos saan juoda muutaman tuopin.."

"..mistä minulla on kokemusta liiankin kanssa. En halua taas raahata sinua ties missä kunnossa pois.. He nauravat sinulle, eivät sinun kanssasi. Yrittäisit edes, jooko?" Tanska pyöräytti silmiään ja vuorostaan huokaisi.

"Hyvä on.. Minä _yritän_ olla juomatta - "

"Et muuten _yritä_, vaan _olet_ juomatta", Norja laukaisi ja istuutui Tanskan vatsan päälle. "Sinä muuten olet juomatta". Tanska nousi istumaan ja piti Norjaa sylissään Norjan pyristelyistä huolimatta. "Jos minä nyt lupaan, että olen kunnolla, niin mitä sinä teet minun hyväkseni?" Norja jäi hetkeksi miettimään, mutta ei keksinyt mitään. Kaiken reiluuden nimeen hän yritti pysyä rauhallisena ja pysyä ´velvollisuudessaan´ täyttää Tanskan ehdon.

"Mitä sinä haluaisit minun tekevän?" Tanskan virne ei lupaa mitään hyvää, Norja ehti ajatella, ennen kuin tajusi toisen yrittävän tukehduttaa hänet kielellään. Hetken järkytyksen jälkeen Norjakin sai jutun juonesta kiinni.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua, kun Tanskan kädet alkoivat etsiä parempaa paikkaa, Norja lopetti.

"Riittikö? Minun pitäisi vielä suostutella Island.."


	3. Luku 1

Zonneboem, TACK SÅ MYCKET ihana että ees joku jaksaa kommentoida. Täälläpä tällainen, luku ykkönen sinullekin asti:D Muutkin saa kommentoida. Sori, mä julkaisen näitä hitaasti että ehdin ees joskus tehdä jtn jatkoa näille. Kappaleita ovat tässä Happoradion Che Guevara ja Mc Manen Mustesydän.

Luku 1

"Ei", Islanti sanoi toistamiseen painokkaasti ja kääntyi katsomaan hieman itseään vanhempaa veljeään Norjaa silmiin. "Minä EN tule teidän mukaan jonnekin tylsälle vierailulle ties minne!" Mielenosoituksellisesti nuorempi valtio laittoi kätensä puuskaan.

Norja huokaisi kuuluvasti ja pyöräytti sinisiä silmiään turhautuneena. Hän yritti kaikin voimin ymmärtää veljeään, jonka mielipiteet vaihtuivat turhan usein. Poika oli alkanut käyttäytyä viimeaikoina hyvin epätasaisesti ja hän saattoi räjähtää Norjan näpeille hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Mies ei edes jaksanut muistaa, milloin hänen velikultansa oli ollut se hopeapäinen pikkuinen joka oli ollut aiemmin.

Olihan se tietenkin ollut odotettavissa mutta.. Norja pudisti päätään ajatustensa selvittämiseksi. Loppuunsa Norjasta tuntui välillä, että hänellä olisi ollut kaksi Tanskaa vahdittavana, kun siitä aikuisemmastakin oli turhan paljon harmeja. Hän jäi miettimään hetkeksi taktiikan vaihtoa, mutta hylkäsi sen, kun tajusi sen toimimattomaksi.

"Mutta tämä sopimus olisi tärkeä, ja siihen tarvitaan myös sinun suostumuksesi. Se koskee muun muassa uutta tapaa valaiden suojelemiseksi, ja sinä olet kuitenkin-" Norja selitti ja seurasi Islannin reaktiota.

"Kuitenkin mitä? Ei, minä en suostu lähtemään mukaanne. Joutuisin taas vain kyhjöttämään itsekseni nurkassa kun te muut pitäisitte hauskaa. Et ymmärrä millaista se on ollut vuodesta toiseen, aina kun on lähdetty jonnekin.." Islannin ääni oli vahva ja jäinen, kuin pieni kylmettynyt liekki olisi ryöstäytynyt suureksi roihuksi, ja hän katsoi Norjaa totisella ilmeellä. "Minä en tule". Sen jälkeen hän kääntyi ja juoksi ärsyyntyneenä portaat ylös omaan kerrokseensa.

Harmistuneena Norja jatkoi matkaansa käytävää pitkin olohuoneeseen, missä Tanska makasi sohvalla ja katsoi televisiosta tanskankielisiä uutisia. Tämän hiukset hapsottivat miltei joka ilmansuuntaan, ja hän oli vasta ollut suihkussa, joten hänen ihonsa oli vielä hieman märkä. Hänellä oli punainen hihaton t-paita ja valkoiset bokserit, ja kasvoilla pysyi se tavallinen tanskamainen virne.

"Etkö saanut häntä muuttamaan mieltään?" Tanska käänsi päätään Norjaa kohti ja seurasi tämän ilmeen vaihtumista naamioksi. "En. Mikähän häntä tällä kertaa vaivaa?" hän kysyi pidemmältä mieheltä hieman turhautuneesti.

Norja miltei riiputti päätään ja mietti samalla, miksi hänen keijunsa eivät pyörineetkään hänen ympärillään, kuten tavallista. Toisaalta, hänellä oli jo tarpeeksi mietittävää tilanteessa, joten hän oli miltei kiitollinen niiden poissaolosta. Norja yritti keksiä mitä sanoa Tanskalle, mutta tämä aloitti ensin.

"Minä en tiedä, mutta olen melko varma, ettei se ole mitään vakavaa. Hän nyt on tuossa iässä, ja hän etsii itseään. Älä sinä ole vielä huolissasi". Tanska nousi istumaan jalat ristissä ja katsoi toista suoraan silmiin. Norja kavahti vaistomaisesti kauemmaksi, sohvan toiseen laitaan. "Vielä?"

"Tarkoitan tietysti, että sinun ei pidä huolehtia hänestä liikaa. Hän saattaa alkaa hankalammaksi mitä enemmän sinä hätäilet", Tanska selitti rauhallisesti virnistäen ja otti Norjan ranteesta kiinni, tuntien miten toinen tärisi."Rauhoitu.. Et ole tässä yksin.." Tanska siirsi huuliaan Norjan otsalle, kosketti juurikaan koskematta. Hän tunsi Norjan jäykistyvän, joten hän toisella kädellä otti Norjan leuasta kiinni, koska hän tiesi, että ele rauhoitti Norjaa yleensäkin paljon. Hän nosti hieman nuoremman valtion leukaa ja varasti suudelman tämän huulilta.

Tilanne ei jäänytkään ihan niin pieneksi kuin piti, ja Tanska sammutti television.

Ylhäällä Islanti sulki mahonkisen puuoven takaansa ja lysähti nahkaiseen nojatuoliin. Hän laittoi stereoihinsa cd-levyn, käynnisti soittimen ja pujotti kuulokkeensa ensin kaulalle ja sieltä korvilleen. Hetken surinan jälkeen kuulokkeet tulvivat tuttua musiikkia, josta hän niin paljon piti. Hän sulki silmänsä ja alkoi hahmottaa laulun sanat vielä paremmin.

"_.. Miehes sulle tuo lasin viiniä ja vettä, on niin herttaista että se kuvottaa. Ja kun te suutelette tahdon olla muualla tai joku muu..",_ Islanti lauloi, suu kävi mutta ääntä ei kuulunut. Hieman liian pitkät otsahiukset olivat epätasaisesti jonkin verran silmien edessä, kun hän katsoi apaattisesti vastakkaisen seinän tapetissa olevaa pientä repeämää. Hän muisti tehneensä sen joskus kun oli ollut pieni, kun oli suuttunut Tanskalle. Hän hymähti ajatukselle, mutta karisti sen pian päästään.

Islanti ei halunnut, että Norja näkisi hänessä aina vain pienen ja viattoman veljensä. Hän katseli huonetta ympärillään. Se oli tavallinen makuuhuone, jossa oli kirjahylly, kirjoituspöytä, vaatekaappi, sänky, nojatuoli, kattolamppu, televisio, lipasto jonka päällä stereot olivat ja muutamia julisteita seinillä ikkunoiden läheisyydessä. Hän katsahti yhteen julisteeseen ja sai idean, mikä auttaisi häntä pääsemään irti pienen lapsen maineesta. Hän oli miettinyt sitä jo jonkin aikaa, mutta juliste sai hänet tajuamaan että tahtoi sellaisen.

Poika otti kuulokkeet pois korviltaan ja laski ne kirjoituspöydälle. Salamannopeasti hän otti puhelimensa ja valitsi nopeasti numeron.

Muutaman tuuttauksen ja hetken epäröinnin jälkeen linjan toisesta päästä vastattiin. Linja aukesi rahisten ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen siellä vastattiin.

"Pierching with Black Ink'ssä, Adnan puhelimessa", Islanti kuuli tutun ja hieman tylsistyneen äänen puhuvan, "miten voin palvella?" Islanti nuolaisi hermostuneena huuliaan, ennen kuin aloitti. "Tuota.. Islanti täällä. Minä ajattelin-"

"Kas, mitäs pikkukaveri? Oletkos pärjäillyt viimeaikoina? Mutta sinähän olisit voinut soittaa minun numeroonikin, sinullahan on -" Turkki keskeytti Islannin innostuneemmin kuin aiemmin, ennen kuin tajusi keskeyttäneensä toisen. "..Sinulla oli varmaankin muuta asiaa, kun tänne soitit?" Islanti keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa ennen kuin sai aikaiseksi avata suunsa.

"Niin, tahdon kulmalävistyksen. Ajattelin, että sinä voisit olla juuri hyvä laitattamaan sen, ja haluaisin varata ajan". Islannin hengitys oli hieman nopeutunut ja hän yritti pitää äänensä vakaana. "Olisiko varauskirjassa aikaa huomiselle?" Pienen hetken ajan Islanti luuli, että Turkki ei ollutkaan linjoilla, mutta kuuli sitten toisen plaraavan papereita.

"Itse asiassa, minulla olisi puolenpäivän aikoihin aikaa. Ilmestyisitkö tänne varttia vailla kaksitoista? Se ei kestä kauaa eikä ole kallistakaan, joten miksi ei. Ei kai Norjalla ole mitään tätä vastaan?" Islannin hengitys oli pysähtyä. Hän toivoi, ettei mikään estäisi häntä ottamasta lävistystä. Eihän se Norjalle kuulunut, vai kuuluiko muka? poika ajatteli.

"Ei", Islanti vastasi hetken epäröinnin jälkeen, "ei ole. Paljonko se maksaa?" Hän kuuli Turkin miettivän hetken. Hän pystyi miltei aistivan tämän innostumisen aiheesta.

"Itse asiassa, en taida laskuttaa sinulta mitään, koska taidan olla sinulle velkaa muutaman kympin viimeisimmästä lainauksesta.. Muistathan.. Joten tule silloin", Turkki naurahti hieman vaivaantuneena, ja Islanti pystyi kuvittelemaan tämän ilmeen.

"Kyllä tulen", hän sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Hän päätti mennä suihkuun. Hopeapäinen poika nappasi pyyhkeen naulasta ja livisti kerroksen toiselle puolelle suihkuun.

Lämmin vesi tulvahti pojan päälle kastellen tämän tyystin. Hän kohotti hieman päätään ja nautti tunteesta, jonka veden valuminen hänen vartalollaan aiheutti.

Islanti sammutti hanan ja laittoi käsisuihkun paikalleen. Hän nappasi pyyhkeen naulasta ja kietoutui siihen. Suljettuaan oven takaansa hän lähti varovasti kostein jaloin omaan huoneeseensa pukeutumaan. Hän avasi oven ja istahti sängylleen. Hän kaivoi peitonmutkasta sinisen t-paidan ja mustat hieman suurehkot bokserit.

Hän pujotti vaatteet päälleen ja kaappasi Mr. Puffinin, lemmikkilunninsa syliinsä, ennen kuin lähti alakertaan syömään.

Islanti tömisteli portaissa kuin huomaamattaan, jokaisella askelmalla, ja meni keittiöön. Hän vilkaisi merkitsevästi olohuoneen suuntaan ja taputti etusormellaan linnun päätä. Lintu lehahti pojan olkapäälle ja jäi nyhräämään nokallaan tämän korvanlehteä vaativan oloisesti. Poika naurahti ja antoi linnulle leivänpalan, jota lunni jäi mutustamaan innoissaan.

Islanti otti jääkaapista pienen läpinäkyvän muovirasian johon oli laitettu aamullisia pannukakkuja, jotka Tanska oli tehnyt. Islantia inhotti myöntää, että hän piti miehen tekemistä letuista, vaikka ei pitänyt itse miehestä kovinkaan paljon. Oikeastaan hän vihasi tuota miestä, joka vei häneltä hänen veljensä.

Ajatuksissaan poika nappasi astiakaapista posliinisen kupin ja kaatoi sinne kahvia, varoen läikyttämästä sitä, ja laski kupin puiselle koristeellisesti kaiverretulle tarjottimelle, joka oli keijujen käsialaa.

Hopeapäinen poika lähti lintunsa kohti portaita, mutta sattui huonoksi onnekseen vilkaisemaan olohuoneeseen. Hän nielaisi ja yritti unohtaa näyn, muttei pystynyt, jotakin niin hänelle järkyttävää se oli. Norja kääntyi katsomaan ovelle kuultuaan henkäisyn, ja punastui hieman. Islanti tuijotti paidatonta veljeään jäisesti, vain vilkaisi Tanskaa silmäkulmastaan ja marssi mielenosoituksellisesti portaita ylös.

Tanska pudisti päätään selvittääkseen sen ja vilkaisi sitten hyvin syyllisen näköistä Norjaa. Tuollainen reppana, mies ajatteli ja auttoi toisen istumaan. "Hei, ei mitään hätää. Oikeastaanhan tämä on minun vikani.." hän yritti selittää, vaikkei saanutkaan vakuutettua Norjaa. Puistelleen päätään nuorempi valtio nousi seisomaan, otti paitansa ja lähti. "Taidan mennä nukkumaan".

"Älä mene", Tanska sanoi anovasti. "Et saisi kuitenkaan unta. Turhaan sinä itseäsi syytät jostakin mikä oli puhdas vahinko", hän yritti selittää, mutta Norja ei kuunnellut, ja sen huomasi tämän selän loitotessa kohti makuuhuonetta.

"Fjanden", Islanti manasi mielessään mennessään vielä hieman kostein hiuksin nukkumaan. Hän oli käynyt jo pesemässä hampaita, mutta se ei ollut poistanut minkään vertaa sitä suurta vitutusta, mitä hän tunsi muuta maailmaa kohtaan.

Hän peitteli itsensä ja viritti puhelimeensa herätystä. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan, tai peräti ikuisuuteen hän oli innoissaan herätyskello-ohjelman keksimisestä. Hän vilkaisi kelloa, joka näytti puolta yötä. Mitäpä siitä, hän ajatteli ja laittoi kuulokkeet korvilleen, koska ei kaikesta huolimatta viitsinyt häiritä Tanskaa ja Norjaa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti nukahtaa onnistuen siinä.

"_.. Siveltimin maalaan taivaalleni sateenkaaren, kiiltävin silmin auringosta sateen alle. Ilman näitä unelmii en saisi salee happee, vaikka välil tuntuu että olis sammuu paree hankeen.."_


	4. Luku 2

Joo sori on vähän kestänyt, mutta tässä tämä. Kappaleena on Tik Takin Viimeisen kerran ja t.A. all about us. No, kommentit ovat suotavia:) Korjaan mahdolliset typot sitten jos sellaista joku huomaa:D

LUKU 2

Islanti käveli pitkin lehtistä jalkakäytävää. Vaikka ei ollutkaan kuin syyskuun alkupuoli, joka paikassa tuntui jo talven tuoksu. Hopeapäinen poika veti raikasta, viileää ilmaa sisäänsä ja kääntyi vasemmalle, kohti asfaltoitua katua. "Vielä vähän matkaa.." hän mutisi puoliääneen ja työnsi hieman kohmeiset kätensä ruskean takin taskuun. Vaikka päivä alkoi olla puolessa, häntä tuntui yhä palelevan edellisyön viileys.

Hän kääntyi seuraamaan lievästi mutkittelevaa päätietä, joka jatkoi kulkuaan halkoen reittinsä läpi kaupungin. Utuisessa ympäristössä hän näki jossakin kaukaa kauppojen neonvaloja, jotka kutsuivat avaamaan oven. Kaikkialla näkyi hienosti rakennettuja ja suunniteltuja vanhempia ja uudempia taloja, mutta häntä kiinnosti sillä hetkellä vain yksi pienikokoinen kaukaisuudessa siintävä vaalea rakennus, jonka ikkunalasissa oli särö ja jonka mainosvalosta oli sammunut muutama punavalkoinen kirjain.

Viiden minuutin kävelyn jälkeen hän avasi pienen ja hämyisen liikkeen oven. Pieni kello helähti tummapuisen raskaan oven aukeamisen merkiksi. Huone, josta poika löysi itsensä, oli vaalea ja pienehkö aula, jota reunustivat kuvat tatuoinneista ja lävistyksistä. Muutama tumma nojatuoli ja pieni sohvapöytä toivat kuitenkin yhteen nurkkaukseen hieman kotoisamman tunnelman, vaikkeivät ne olleetkaan ihan priima-kunnossa.

Vanha radio soitti Islannille tuntematonta musiikkia, mutta se antoi huoneeseen omaa tunnelmaansa. Poika vilkaisi kelloa, joka näytti kahtakymmentä vaille kahtatoista. Hän käveli huoneen poikki kohti tiskiä varoen kompastumasta punavalkoiseen lattiamattoon. Tiskillä ei näkynyt ketään, mutta hän löysi pienen pahvisen kyltin, jossa käskettiin painamaan nappia, jos ketään ei näkynyt. Islanti katsahti epäillen pientä työtasoon upotettua vaaleaa nappulaa, mutta painoi sitä silti.

Hetken odottelun jälkeen hän näki etäisesti hänelle tutun Egyptin tulevan häntä kohti. Mies katsahti häneen ruskeilla silmillään ja nyökkäsi. "Sadik odottaa sinua työhuoneen puolella. Seuraa minua". Islanti näki parhaaksi seurata huivipäistä miestä. Vaaleisiin pukeutunut mies johdatti poikaa tumman käytävän poikki vaaleaan huoneeseen, jossa Turkki istui työpöydän ääressä järjestelemässä joitakin papereita. Hän kohotti katseensa ja tervehti Islantia.

"Hei, sinä tulit ajoissa. Hyvä juttu." Sadik kiersi pöydän ympäri kättelemään pöllämystynyttä poikaa. "Millaisen lävistyksen haluaisit? Kultainen, hopeinen, timantilla vai ilman?" Turkki iski silmää ja osoitti seinällä olevia kuvia. "Siinä on hyviä malleja erilaisista. Mihin haluat sen, kulmaan, rustoon, huulen, vai jonnekin muualle?" Yhtäkkinen puhetulva hämmensi poikaa, joka ei muutenkaan puhunut paljoa, mutta hän vastasi kuitenkin haluavansa kulmalävistyksen. Turkki nyökkäsi ja otti naamion kasvoiltaan, laski sen pöydälle ja otti esille kirjoituspöydän laatikosta korumallikansion. "Ole hyvä ja katsele vaan, kerro kun löytyy sopiva".

Poika otti kansion varovasti syliinsä, istahti penkille ja alkoi lehteillä leikekirjamaisia sivuja. Hieman kulahtaneilla sivuilla oli toistansa hienompia ja ehkä hieman epäilyttävämpiäkin lävistyksiä, mutta muutaman hetken mietinnän jälkeen Islanti otti muovitaskusta tarkempaan katseluun hieman nurkista rispaantuneen kuvan. Kuvassa näkyi jonkun siistitty tumma kulma, jossa oli pieni hopeinen lävistys. Lävistys oli pystysuora, ja yläpuolisko oli pieni suippo uloke. Alapuoli korusta oli kuula, jonka pinnalla näkyi pieni timantti. Lapun toisella puolella kerrottiin, miten lävistyksen saisi irrotettua ja tilalle laitettua toisen.

Islanti tuijotti kuvaa haltioituneena. Turkki näki tämän ilmeen, ja tiesi mitä sanoa. "Kyllä, sinä saisit sen ilmaiseksi, jos otat sen. Meillä on yhä tuollainen koru valikoimissa, jos haluat, että se laitetaan nyt". Sadik seurasi nuoremman pojan ilmeen pehmenemistä odottaen tämän vastausta. "Jos millään voit.. Voisin ottaa sen nyt".

Sadik hymyili. "Tule tänne, se ei satu kovin paljoa". Islanti käveli huoneen poikki pehmustetulle tuolille, ja Turkki tuli epämääräisen koneen kanssa tämän eteen.

"Oikea vai vasen kulma?"

Islanti värähti hieman, veti henkeä ja vastasi varovaisen varmasti: "Oikeaan, kiitos". Hän oli täysin varma että halusi lävistyksen. Juuri ennen kuin mies lävisti hänen ihonsa, hän sulki silmänsä ja hymyili. "Siinäs nähdään kuka päättää ja mitä", hän ajatteli, kun hän tunsi ilkeän vihlaisun kasvoissaan.

"SINÄ TEIT MITÄ?" Norja korotti ääntään veljelleen, kun näki korun. He olivat portaissa, ja sattuivat nokakkain, kun Norja äkkäsi sen. Järkytys oli ollut suuri, ja Norja levitti hihojen peittämät käsivartensa niin, ettei hänen veljensä päässyt ohittamaan häntä. "Omine nokkinesi vielä.. Millä rahalla?" Islanti naurahti väkinäisesti. "Turkki vain maksoi vanhoja lainoja takaisin, sain sen ilmaiseksi. Ja sitä paitsi, minun asiani eivät kuulu sinulle juurikaan, joten mitä jos siirtyisit tieltäni ja antaisit minun jäädä kotiin?" Poika ohitti Norjan sarkastinen ilme kasvoillaan. Noustuaan portaat omaan kerrokseensa, hän kääntyi ja sanoi uhmakkaasti; "Ainiin, ja minä jään kotiin. En pyydä sitä, minä vain jään".

Norja vilkaisi veljeään jäätävästi ja käveli rauhallisesti alakertaan. Hirvittävän rasittava kakara, hän ajatteli ja sulki olohuoneen veto-oven. Hän otti sohvalta tyynyn ja heitti sen seinään, ilman sen kummempaa syytä. Ja sitten uudestaan, ja uudestaan, ja vielä kerran, kunnes hän onnistui rikkomaan maljakon sivupöydältä. Kirkas kristalli räsähti inhottavasti lattiaan osuessaan ja sirpaleet levisivät puiselle lattialle.

Astiassa oli ollut kesän viimeisiä kirkkaan värisiä kukkia ja vettä, joka imeytyi hyvää vauhtia puuparkettiin. Turhautunut mies kääntyi ympäri kohti ovea, mutta heitti sitten vielä yhden tyynyn seinään. Jotenkin sen päällyskangas riipiytyi halki ja höyhenet jäivät veden pinnalle kellumaan.

Hetken kuluttua Norja palasi mukanaan rätti, harja ja kihveli. Hän laski rätin viereensä maahan ja astui askeleen eteenpäin korjatakseen sirpaleet kihveliin, mutta onnistuikin vain astumaan sirpaleen päälle paljaalla jalallaan. Lattialla oli siis höyheniä, sirpaleita, vettä ja verta. Tilanne oli jotensakin epätoivoinen ja – todellinen, johon hän ei oikeastaan osannut sanoa mitään. Yksinäinen katkera kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja laski katseensa ruhjoutuneeseen villiruusuun ja tunsi pientä yhtenäisyyden tunnetta kasvin kanssa.

"Helvetti".

Norja istahti viereisen puusohvan käsinojalle ja nosti pahemmin haavoittuneen oikean jalkansa syliinsä. Jalkapohja oli melko lailla veressä, mutta siltä istumalta hän ei kyennyt ajattelemaan selvästi. Hetken rauhoituttuaan hän pakotti itsensä irrottamaan läpinäkyvän ja verisen maljakonsirpaleen jalkapohjasta. Toisessa jalassa hän ei huomannut mitään, vaikka sieltäkin vuosi verta. Sinänsä haavat eivät olleet syviä, lähinnä inhottavia. Mies hengitti ulos suunsa kautta ja yritti lähteä linkkaamaan ovelle, mutta kun hän laski oikean jalkansa maahan, hän kaatui matolle.

Norjan huonoksi onnekseen tai hyväksi tuurikseen Tanska kuuli tömähdyksen ja siirtyi katsomaan, mikä oli äänen aiheuttanut. Virne, joka tavallisesti vietti aikaa miehen kasvoilla, oli kadonnut kuin salmiakkipastilli hiilikellariin, ja suupielet olivat laskeutuneet alas, kerrankin.

Enempiä kyselemättä hän nosti toisen miehen käsivarsilleen ja kantoi tämän keittiöön. Laskettuaan tämän tuolille hän tuijotti Norjan siniliiloja silmiä.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Tanska kysyi aidosti huolestuneena puhdistaessaan haavoittuneen jalkoja. Desinfiointiaine kirveli jalkapohjissa, mutta Norja ei viitsinyt välittää siitä. Hän aisti ympärillään pörräävät keijut, ja pyysi niitä siivoamaan alakerran sotkun. Nämä tottelivat ja yksi niistä lensi aivan Tanskan korvan juuresta, niin että kaiken järjen mukaan se olisi pitänyt tuntua, mutta se ei tuntunut.

Tanska katsoi äimistyneenä kun Norja mutisi jotakin puoliymmärrettävää itsekseen ja nousi sitten aristaville jaloilleen. Norjan kasvoilla viivähti hetken tuskan irve, mutta sitten hän käveli portaille. "Palaan pian". "Entä jalkasi? Eiväthän ne vuoda pahasti verta? En ehtinyt sitoa niitä ja…"

"… Minä en vuoda kuiviin parista ´pikku´ haavasta. Nyt vain on pakko käydä selvittämässä Islannille, kuka täällä määrää". Norjan jalkojen alla näkyi hetken pari veristä askelta, mutta hetken kuluttua ne haihtuivat. Mies kääntyi ja jatkoi matkaansa jättäen Tanskan epäröiden alas. Mies kuitenkin päätti antaa toisen mennä ja lähti kohti omaa vakiopaikkaansa.

Tanskan suu aukesi ammolleen, kun hän oli palannut päätään pudistellen olohuoneeseen, jossa ei näkynyt verenpisaraa eikä lasin sirpaletta.

"Mutta miksi hän ei tee tuota silloin kun tulen kotiin yöllä?"

Islanti istui sängyllään ja puhdisti lävistyksen reiän. Siihen ei sattunut juuri ollenkaan, mutta sitä kirveli vielä hieman. Hän laski desinfiointiainepullon pöydälle ja vilkaisi itseään peilistä. Takaisin tuijotti kaksi violettia silmää, joiden katse oli vahva ja arvioiva. Islanti huokaisi. Pieni epäilys yritti hiipiä hänen mieleensä, mutta hän karisti sen mielestään. Hän ei ollut enää lapsi, hänen pitäisi saada itse päättää elämästään. Sitä lävistys hänelle edusti.

Norja kiipesi varoen portaita ylös ja varoi astumasta päkiöilleen, jotka olivat vielä miltei auki, vaikka verta ei vuotanutkaan. Jokainen askel tuntui inhottavasti jalkapohjissa, mutta hän päätti, ettei välittäisi ennen kuin pääsisi alas asiansa suoritettuaan. Hän huokaisi ja käveli aristaen yli vihreän tavallisen maton, kunnes tuli veljensä huoneen ovelle.

Alun perin valkoiseksi maalatun oven maali oli lohkeillut ja kokonaisuus näytti suorastaan surkealta, ja ovessa oli joskus aikaa sitten ripustettu saa tulla – kyltti, jonka hopeapäinen veli oli joskus lapsena tehnyt. Sekin oli kärsinyt, kuten myös pronssinen ovenripa. Kuviot eivät näkyneet enää niin selkeästi kuin paria vuotta aiemmin. Ovi siis oli ollut kovassa käytössä, mutta Norja lakkasi miettimästä ovea, kun kuuli musiikkia oven takaa.

_"..On ovi auki maailmaan mutta tänne vangiks jään. Kai kuokkavieraat kulkiessaan, kuin vainajan mut laittaa nukkumaan.."_ Islanti tuntui kuuntelevan musiikkia hänen fiiliksensä mukaan, Norja päätteli ja avasi oven varovasti ja astui sisään. Hän näki veljensä istuvan sänkynsä nurkassa ja hän vaistosi, että hän riiteli itsensä kanssa.

"Hei veli. Tulin katsomaan, miten voit", Norja aloitti ja tajusi kuulostavansa hyvin typerältä. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli, hän kysyi itseltään.

_"..Kuin lapsi huudan maailmaan kaiku sieltä vastaa vaan. Ei löydy neuvonantajaa, mä ulkopuoliseksi jään_  
><em>Virta korteen viimeiseen tarttuu, vie sen kauas eiliseen.."<em>

Islanti jäädytti katseensa valokuvaan, joka oli otettu heistä joskus ikuisuuksia sitten. Siinä hän oli ihan pieni ja istui Tanskan sylissä, ja Norja istui heidän vieressään ja katsoi Islannin hauskanpitoa. Se oli silloin kun hän vielä piti Tanskasta, kun tämä kävi niin harvoin. Hän lakkasi pitämästä Tanskasta silloin joskus, kun tämä muutti heille asumaan. Silloin hän ei puhunut Norjalle kostoksi kahteen viikkoon juuri mitään, saatikka Tanskalle. Hän ei pitänyt siitä järjestelystä vieläkään, mutta hän oli onnistunut tottuman siihen jotenkin. Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut asian täydellistä hyväksymistä. Hyvinä päivinä, eritoten nuorempana se oli onnistunut, mutta sillä hetkellä hän ei jaksanut ymmärtää veljeään.

Norja yritti selvittää kurkkuaan. "Tiedätkös, minä pakotan sinut tulemaan mukaamme. Sinua ei voi jättää kotiin yksinään. Kuuletko sinä? Laitan vaikka Tanskan raahaamaan sinut autoon, jollet vapaaehtoisesti lähde."

"Niin kuin se hyödyttäisi, voin karatakin. En ole lähdössä, piste." Islanti käänsi selkänsä veljelleen ja näperteli jotakin pientä sängyllä istuessaan. Hän otti vaivihkaa valokuvan käteensä ja irrotti sen kehyksistään.

"Mitä sinä kapinoit, pentu? Se ei johda yhtään mihinkään, ei kannata. Olisit kunnolla.." Norjan äänestä kuulsi jo turhautuminen, koska tavallisesti hänen veljensä oli ollut hyvin käyttäytyvä ja mukava, toisin kuin nyt.

_"Mä puhun viimeisen kerran ja sä kuuntelet, sä oot siinä mutta kuule et, minun sanojani ollenkaan. Mä puhun viimeisen kerran ja sä katot kun minä elämältä lakastun, kunnes minua ei olekaan.."_ Naislaulajan ääni kuulosti huudolta kaiuttimista, kunnes Islanti sammutti soittimen. Sen jälkeen hiljaisuuden tuntui leikkaavan vain alhaalta kuuluva televisio, jonka Tanska oli jättänyt päälle. Hän ei taaskaan ajatellut.. Norja harmitteli mielessään.

"Olisit kunnolla niin kuin silloin, kun olit vielä lapsi". Islanti sulki silmänsä ja hänen suunsa kääntyi irveen. Vieläkö häntä pidettiin lapsena?

"MUTTA MINÄ EN ENÄÄ OLE SE PIENI LAPSI JONKA SAATTOI KÄSKYTTÄÄ ASUMAAN TUON.. IDIOOTIN KANSSA!" Islanti sylkäisi sanat suustaan ja heitti kehyksen seinään juuri siihen, missä Norja oli hetkeä aiemmin seissyt. Hän oli juuri ja juuri ehtinyt väistää kehystä. Norja vilkaisi järkyttyneenä taakseen, missä kehyksen sirpaleet lepäsivät epätasaisina. Sen jälkeen hän heitti ilmeettömän katseensa Islantiin, joka repi perhekuvan palasiksi.

"Tätä mieltä olen maailmankokoukseen lähdöstä" hän sanoi ja istahti takaisin sängylle. Hän tuijotti veljeään haastavasti, mutta Islannin pettymykseksi Norja vain tuhahti. "Siivoa tuo".

Norja kääntyi kannoillaan. Ei ollut ehkä ihan viisasta lähteä niin nopeasti, mutta jokin tuntui silti kylmäävän mielen perukoilla, vaikkei Islanti kenties tajunnutkaan miten paljon hän oli satuttanut.

Hän sulki oven ja istahti hetkeksi ylimmälle portaalle, kun tajusi miten kipu viilsi hänen jalkapohjiaan. Hän irvisti tuskasta. Vaivoin hän linkutti portaat alas olohuoneeseen, missä Tanska katsoi mitään näkemättä televisiota.

"Danmark, kunne du..?"

Tanska sammutti kuin ohjattuna television ja kävi nopeasti hakemassa sidetarpeita. Hän istutti Norjan nojatuoliin ja alkoi sitten viimein sitoa Norja-paran jalkapohjia. Norjan suusta kuului pieni valitus, kun puhdistusaine kirveli haavoissa, ja huoneen tunnelma laski matalalle Norjan mielen mustuessa.

Tanskan lopetettua hän vilkaisi varovasti Norjan silmiin, jotka olivat täynnä kylmää. Hän tiesi ennestään, että tässä mielentilassa Norja oli hyvin vaarallinen, ja sen hän oli saanut kokea itsekin joskus kauan aikaa sitten. Hän seurasi toisen katseen lasittumista, ja lopulta hän ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin nousta seisomaan ja istahtaa käsivarret Norjan ympärillä tämän viereen tietäen, että vaikka Norja ei näyttäisikään tarvitsevansa hellyyttä, tämä olisi siitä myöhemmin kiitollinen.

"Laitan hänet tulemaan mukaamme, vaikka se vaatisikin hänen kantamistaan autoon!" Tanska uhosi ja silitti Norjan hartiaa toisella kädellään. Norjan ympärillä ilma tuntui turhan viileältä ja miehen keskittyminen näkymättömään pisteeseen tuntui kummalliselta. Tanska yritti parhaansa mukaan ymmärtää ja tukea Norjaa, muttei ollut varma kykenisikö siihen. Sitten hän sai pienen ideanpoikasen, ja alkoi hyräillä sävelmää.

_" … våre beste menn, drar ut i stird igjen. Vi gir alt, alt for Norge, ofrer alt om vi må._  
><em>Vi er røde, hvite, blå. Hele kampen ut skal vi stå på for Norge, vårt fedreland.."<em> Laulu sai Norjan hieman rauhoittumaan ja rentoutumaan, ja pieni hymy pyrki hänen kasvoilleen. Hän kuunteli hetken Tanskan pehmeää laulua ja siirsi sitten Tanskan kädet ympäriltään. Hän nousi varovasti ja kääntyi sitten Tanskaan päin. "Kiitos, Danmark", hän sanoi, ja hieman ontuen käveli makuuhuoneeseen, missä hänen sänkynsä oli.

Norja vaihtoi päälleen raidallisen flanellipyjamansa ja kiipesi sänkyynsä, jonne hän nukahti. Tanska istui yhä keittiössä ja sormeili sekaisia hiuksiaan. Hän huokaisi väsyneenä ja nousi hakeakseen jääkaapista kylmyyttä helmeilevän ruskealasisen pullon. Hän korkkasi sen ja otti pitkän kulauksen, ennen kuin sylkäisi nesteen ulos suustaan.

"Ei helvetti, se pentu on vaihtanut oluen veteen!"

Huoneessaan Islanti istui sängyllään ja tuijotti lasinsirpaleita. Oliko hän vahingossa satuttanut veljeään? Hän ei ollut kovin varma asiasta, mutta häntä ei huvittanut ryhtyä tutkimaan asiaa. Mutta entä jos veli olikin astunut sirpaleeseen hänen huomaamattaan? ..Tuskin, poika ajatteli. Hän tietäisi jos olisi.

Vai tietäisikö? Loppuunsa poika ei ollut enää varma, mitä kaikkea hänellä jäi tietämättä. Oikeastaan hän ei välittänyt edes tietää. Jokin oli muuttanut hänen ja hänen veljensä välejä, ja Islanti oli melko varma, että se oli Tanskan vika. Yht'äkkiä pojan kasvoille nousi hieman julma ja teennäinen hymy, kun hän kuuli alhaalta veden purskahtavan äänen. Hetken kuluttua Tanska rymisteli sisään.  
>"Joo joo, olipa taas hauska temppu.. Äläkä yhtään väitä ettet olisi tehnyt sitä. Noni, missä ne on?" Tanska seisoi vaativana Islannin edessä, eikä ollut lainkaan huomannut lasinsirpaleita lattialla.<p>

"Älä minulta kysy. Kysy viemäriltä, se voi tietää.." Islanti heitti takaisin ja nautti Tanskan hätääntyneestä ilmeestä. "..Ethän sinä.." "Kyllä minä taisin vahingossa tehdä niin". Tanska laittoi sormensa hiuksiinsa ja yritti olla repimättä niitä päästään. Pakokauhuisen ilmeen jälkeen hän kääntyi ja lähti alakertaan sadatellen raskaasti. "Helvetti tuon pennun kanssa, sitä pitäisi kouluttaa vähän", hän mutisi mennessään.

Islanti nousi ja siivosi lasinsirpaleet pois lattialta. Sirpaleista lähti kummallinen ääni, kun hän heitti ne roskakoriin. Jotensakin tyytyväisenä omaan sarkasmiinsa ja tapaansa piilovittuilla Tanskalle. Hän palasi takaisin sängylleen, laittoi kuulokkeet korvilleen ja otti sängyn alta pienen limonadipullon, joka ei kaikesta päätellen sisältänyt ihan sitä mitä sen olisi pitänyt. "Skol, Danmörk", hän sanoi, ja otti lyhyen kulauksen.

_..It's all about us, all about, it's all about all about us. There's a theme that they can't touch 'cause you know ahaaaaaah…_


	5. Luku 3

Kiitokset kaikille kommentoijille. Anteeksi, en ole ehtinyt postata yhtään mitään. Tässä nyt teille kolmas luku. (ette ikinä usko miten vaikeaa on julkaista tätä kun inhoaa kirjoitusjälkeään:oo)

Kappaleina ovat Rihannan Unfaithful, Crazy Townin Butterfly, Halifaxin Broken Glass Syndrome ja Sum41:n With Me. Kommentit ovat yhä suotavia, ne piristävät kovasti3

**Luku 3**

"Island, meidän pitäisi lähteä.." Norja oli aloittanut hieman käskevään ja turhautuneeseen sävyyn. "Sinun ei tarvitse pakata.. Tavarasi ovat valmiina". Islanti katsoi veljeään vähintäänkin jäisesti. Norja odotti ja katsoi Islantia ilmeettömästi. "Äläs kuvittelekaan että jäät tänne. Tulet ja sillä siisti"."Ei, minä EN tule mukaan". Islanti intti vastaan. Kuinkahan monennen kerran, kukaan ei silloin jaksanut ryhtyä sitä laskemaan.  
>"Tiedätkös, tuo kuulostaa typerältä. Danmark, voitko?"<p>

"Mitä vain vuoksesi", mies sanoi ja nosti vastaan pyristelevän pojan hartioilleen. Ennen kuin Islanti kunnolla tajusikaan, hänet oli työnnetty punaisen Mercedeksen kyytiin ja ovet oli lukittu ulkoa, joten poika oli jumissa takapenkillä.

"Fjanden".

Islanti istui auton vaalealla nahkapenkillä kädet puuskassa, sylissään Mr. Puffin. Heidät oli kannettu aiemmin autoon vasten hänen tahtoaan ja häntä ärsytti se tavattomasti. Hän vastusti matkaa niinkin paljon, että ei ollut laittanut turvavyötä, koska ei enempää voinut tehdä. Islannin korvilla olivat, yllätys yllätys, kuulokkeet, joista ei tällä kertaa kuulunut musiikkia. Hän vain yritti osoittaa, ettei aikonut keskustella asiasta.

Norja istui Mersunsa etupenkillä ratin takana ja vilkuili välillä veljeään taustapeilin kautta. Poika näytti vain tuijottavan tyhjyyteen maisemien vilahdellessa ohi. Tanska istui toisella etupenkillä ja luki itse jotakin epäilyttävästi kirjaa muistuttavaa. Sinikantinen kirja oli kohtalaisen kulahtanut, ja se näytti nähneen parempiakin päiviä. Norja pyöräytti silmiään ja yritti keskittyä ajamaan. Loppuunsa ei ollut hänen vikansa, että Islannilla oli jotakin Tanskaa vastaan? Vai oliko hänellä vain mennyt jotakin raskaasti ohi?

Norja ravisti päätään ja huokaisi turhautuneena. Vaikka kello oli vasta hieman yli puolenpäivän, ulkona ei ollut valoisaa, lähinnä harmaata. Puiden värikkäät lehdetkin tuntuivat yht'äkkiä harmaantuneet, mikä turhautti ketä tahansa.

Islanti kyllästyi takapenkillä hiljaisuuteen ja käynnisti iPodinsa. Hän laittoi kappaleet sekalaiselle toistolle ja alkoi etsiä hyvää kappaletta.

_"Story of my life, searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me.."_ Ei, ei Rihannaa tähän hätään. Klick, hän laittoi koneen arpomaan seuraavan kappaleen.

_"Come my lady, come, come my lady, be my butterfly, sugar, baby…"_ Ei missään tapauksessa. Klick.

_" I did everything you did to me to you, but I'm out of ammunition, so I'll take these words and fire them into your chest.."_ Islanti hymyili. Löytyi edes kohtalaisen hyvä kappale.. _"Find a new place for them to rest, seize up your inside, tearing your flesh, open up and let them in.."_

Etupenkillä Tanska ja Norja keskustelivat samaan aikaan hiljaa, että Islanti ei kuullut mitä, mutta hän näki tarpeeksi hyvin. Tanskan ilme kertoi hänelle kaiken, tuon virneen hän oli nähnyt liian monta kertaa. Miten hän inhosikaan Tanskan tapaa saada hänen veljensä iloiseksi, vaikka Islantia itseään ei kukaan lohduttanut.

_"I'll write your name across the wall with all the blood what spills from my heart. Break my limbs and stretch my skin until my hands can reach across the wall. Feel this pile of broken glass, I'll hand you're the sharpest one to take them right in my back.."_ Islanti katsoi katkerasti etupenkkiläisiä ja rapsutti puolihuolimattomasti lunnin päätä. Hän tiesi jo mitä matkasta oli tulossa.. Pelkkää istumista jonkin sortin seminaareissa ja täydellistä tylsyyttä.. Toisaalta hän näkisi muitakin valtioita, hän tajusi. Latviaakaan hän ei ollut nähnyt.. No.. Pitkään aikaan.

Musiikin pauhatessa hän sulki silmänsä ja jäi lopulta paikalleen. Lintu istahti hetken taaperrettuaan hänen syliinsä ja nukahti, omistajansa seuratessa piakkoin perässä.

"Hän nukkuu".  
>"Niinpä. Ihan kuin silloin kun hän oli pieni.. Minulla on melkein ikävä sitä."<p>

"Danmark, milloinkas sinä olet alkanut pehmoksi?"

"Buenos dias, amigos", Islanti heräsi muutaman tunnin kuluttua kuultuaan Espanjan turhankin iloisen tervehdyksen. Poika hieraisi silmiään ja yritti päästä pois autosta, kunnes muisti, että hänet oli lukittu sisälle. Lunni tipahti pojan sylistä penkin jalkatilaan, missä lintu säksähti ärtyneenä. Se hyppäsi penkille ja tuijotti Islantia kuin sanoen "et sitten voinut varoittaa, vai?"

Etupenkillä oli sillä hetkellä vain Norja, joka kuuden tunnin ajomatkan jälkeen painoi vihdoin nappulaa, että Espanja pystyi päästämään pojan ulos.

"Miten matka meni?" Ikuinen optimisti kysyi hieman masentuneen näköiseltä Islannilta, joka lintu sylissään kiersi auton taakse ottamaan laukkuaan. Hetken mietittyään Islanti vastasi vähintään terävästi: "Voisin sanoa, että lopultakin perillä. Minne pitäisi mennä, että saisin laskettua laukkuni maahan?" Espanja hymyili kaikesta huolimatta aurinkoisesti. "Mikä kiire sinulla on mihinkään, Islandia? Olet muutaman päivän täällä rauhallisella reissulla, relajarse. Katso aurinkoa, miten lämpimästi se paistaa.. Ja ota tomaatti!" Tomaattia kädessään pitävä hämmentynyt Islanti vilkaisi taivaalle, jossa aurinko tosiaankin paistoi lämpimästi. Oikeastaan pojalla oli kuuma, mutta sitä hän ei tahtonut myöntää sillä hetkellä.

Norjakin sai itsensä pois autosta ja meni kättelemään Espanjaa. "Antonio, hyggelig treffe igjen.."

"Noruega, sitä samaa", Espanja naurahti ja hymyili iloisesti. "Oliko vaikea matka? Kaikesta päätellen jollakin oli jotakin hieman sitä vastaan? "Norja huokaisi hyväntahtoisesti ja väsähtäneesti. "..No.. Jos selitän myöhemmin? Minne voisimme viedä tavaramme, kun kerran yövymme täällä?"

"Seuratkaa minua, niin näytän", espanjalainen sanoi ja viittoili kohti suuren talonsa ulko-ovea. "Osa porukasta on jo täällä, mutta muutamat puuttuvat.. Teidät voisi majoittaa yhteen yläkerran viidestä vierashuoneesta", Espanja ehdotti, vaikka äänestä kuului, että se oli lähinnä toteamus. Islanti pyöräytti silmiään ja lähti raahaamaan laukkuaan ja lintuaan mukanaan. Norja hiljeni hetkeksi, kun hän nosti laukkuja kynnyksen yli: "Täällä on näköjään _vähän_ remontoitu ja laajennettu viime käynnin jälkeen, vai?"

Islannin suu aukesi ammolleen, kun hän näki talon hallin. Se oli todella suuren näköinen ja koristeellinen, juuri sellainen missä rennon espanjalaisen ei olettaisi viihtyvän. Ilmeisesti Islantikin oli ollut väärässä Antonion suhteen.

"Täytyy myöntää, että tää paikka on siisti", Islanti myönsi hetken mietittyään. "Mutta edelleen, minne voin viedä tavarani?" Espanja naurahti hieman vähemmän innostuneesti, mutta ohjasi sitten pojan portaisiin. "Toinen ovi vasemmalta, siellä ei pitäisi olla ketään". Poika nyökkäsi kiitokseksi ja lähti raahautumaan tavaroittensa kanssa ylöspäin. Norja katsoi pitkään veljensä perään, ja Espanja huomasi sen. Hän laski kätensä toisen olkapäälle ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi myötätuntoinen ilme. "Hän taitaa olla _hieman_ vaikea, vai? Älä huoli, Romanokin oli joskus.. Ja katso häntä nyt. Ihan kunnon valtio hänestä on tullut. Hän on hieman omalaatuinen, kieltämättä, mutta hän kuitenkin osaa olla valtioiksi". Norja pudisti päätään. "Toivotaan parasta.. Tiedätkö muuten missä Danmark on? Hän katosi jonnekin.."

Islanti yritti avata ovea, jonka takana oleva huone oli kuulemma heidän. Ovi ei meinannut aueta Islannin harmiksi sitten mitenkään. Lopulta poika laski laukkunsa alas ja väänsi ovennuppia kunnolla, ja ihmeekseen sai oven auki. Sen suurempia ajattelematta hän meni huoneeseen ja laski matkalaukkunsa lähimmälle sängylle. Helpottuneena Islanti lysähti sängylle ja jäi tuijottelemaan kattoa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja pyrki unohtamaan matkan rasitukset. Tai no, hänhän oli nukkunut miltei koko matkan… Poika kertasi sitä mielessään, kun yht'äkkiä kuuli toisen pojan naurua.

Islanti nousi nopeasti seisomaan. "Kuka siellä?" Hetken ajan kuulosteltuaan hän tunsi miten hänen olkapäilleen laskeutui kaksi kättä ja lopulta hän tunnisti naurun. "Lettland! Sinäkin pääsit sitten paikalle." Mainittu vaaleapäinen poika nyökkäsi varovasti.  
>"Kyllä näköjään, kun.. no.. tiedät kyllä kuka päästi minut tulemaan".<p>

"Ai Voldemort vai?" Islanti naurahti ja pörrötti Latvian jo ennestään sekaisia hiuksia. Latvian ilme muuttui hieman huvittuneemmaksi. "No ei.. tarkoitan.. Krievja". "Totta kai minä sen tiesin, pöhkö", Islannin oli pakko istahtaa, ettei tipahtanut jaloiltaan naurukohtauksen takia. Latvia hymyili ja istahti myös. "Hienoa nähdä taas .. viimekerrasta kun on.. no.. pitkään. Muuten, milloin sä otit ton lävärin? Se on hieno".

Islannin kasvoille nousi pitkästä aikaa hymy, jossa tosin vivahti hippunen kopeutta. "Takk, Adnan laittoi sen, eikä se edes tuntunut missään.." Islannin virne leveni levenemistään, kun Latvia tuijotti korua silmät loistaen. "Tosi upea.. Milloin sä otit sen?"

"Neljä päivää sitten", Islanti vastasi ja vinkkasi silmää, "eikä Noregur antanut edes lupaa.. Mutta ihan sama, ei se sille kuulu".

Hollanti nojasi kyynärpäällään baaripöytään ja vetäisi henkoset savukkeestaan, joka haisi kummalta, mistä kaikki pystyivät päättelemään mitä se sisälsi. Hollanti tuijotti jonnekin tyhjyyteen ja tumppasi sätkän tuhkakuppiin, vaikka tiesi, mitä Espanja olisi ajatellut siitä. Hetken kuluttua kuului pieni merkkiääni sen merkiksi, että salaovi avattiin. Pian sen jälkeen kuului rysähdys ja tuttu musta pieni hattu tipahti aivan Hollannin jalkojen juureen. Hatun omistaja seurasi perässä hieman nolostuneena, mutta tyytyväisenä.

"Nederlands".

"Denemarken. Mitä mies?". Hollanti tervehti vanhaa tuttuaan karhunhalauksella noustuaan istumaan baarijakkaralta. Tanska oli vain hetkeä aiemmin kävellyt sisään kääntöseinän läpi ovisyvennyksen kautta, joka oli peitetty verholla siten, ettei kenenkään asiaankuulumattoman mielenkiinto herännyt.  
>Baarihuoneessa oli hieman hämyinen tunnelma, tupakan ja kannabiksen savua leijui hieman ympäriinsä, häiritsemättä ketään. Pari miestä pelasi biljardia hieman kauempana, joista toinen poltti sikaria.<p>

Tanska henkäisi ja tunsi olevansa jotenkin turvassa tutussa ympäristössä. Tavallaan hänellä oli ollut ikävä savun hajua, vaikka tiesi kyllä, ettei Norja pitäisi savusta, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä se ei ollut hänen ongelmansa.

"Nederlands, miten pitkään olet ollut täällä?"

"Spaansen luonako? Tultiin eilen Belgiën kanssa ja.. Piilouduin tänne melkein heti. Spaansehan täällä isännöi, vai kuinka?" Hollanti virnisti ja otti huikan tuopistaan. "Hei tyypit, Denemarken tuli".

Biljardin peluu loppui kuin seinään, kun miehet tulivat tiskille. Tanskan kesti hetken tunnistaa heidät, mutta lopulta he saivat mieheltä virnistyksen. "Siitä tosiaan on pitkä aika.. Teitä bad-ass-triolaisia on ihan kiva nähdä.. Mutta hei, joku antaa minulle kaljan".

"Eipä muuten anna.. Tiedätkös sellaisesta asiasta, että Norvège on kenties maininnut eräälle nimeltämainitsemattomalle Antoniolle, ettei sinulle anneta tänä iltana tuoppiakaan".

"Fanden, tyypit.. Ei Norgen tarvitse tietää.. Jos minä yhden.."  
>"Hän puhalluttaa sinut".<br>"… Ette ole tosissanne", Tanska katsoi muita järkyttyneenä. "Preussen…" Preussi tuijotti Tanskaa silmiin ilmeettömästi. "Sori, mutta käteni ovat sidotut.. Western pakotti tähän. Ei muuten, mutta se takavarikoi jo mun kaikki vähänkään tähdellisemmät jutut". Hollannin kulmakarva nousi paripykälää ylemmäs. "Siis _mitkä_?" "Mitäs luulet? Lehtiä, autojen avaimet.. Muutaman pullon.."

"Siis… Pullon?"

"Niillä on hei tunnearvoa.. Ensimmäiset jotka join.." "Ei kai silloin pulloja ollut?", Ranska otti vihdoin osaa keskusteluun, "tynnyreitähän ne olivat?"

"Älä keskeytä, Francis! … Ensimmäiset _pullot_ jotka join.. Niissä on sitä paitsi kivat tarkistusleimat.." Preussi selitteli selittämästä päästyään ja muut huoneessa olijat alkoivat nauraa hillittömästi.  
>"Preussen.. Yritätkös sinä nyt väittää meille, sinun vanhoille ryyppykavereillesi, että sinä tykkäät, hahhaa, tarkistusleimoista?" Tanska sai hetken naurettuaan henkeä sen verran, että sai kysymyksen esitettyä ja väistettyä kaatuvaa Hollantia, joka lopulta röhötti punaisella matolla. Preussi harmistui hieman; "Kaiken mahtavuuteni nimeen, lopettakaa—"<br>"Pardon, teidän mahtavuutenne, mutta äsken taisi tipahtaa juuri uskottavuudelta pohjat, mon ami", ranskalainen yritti puhua vakavasti, mutta lopulta kaikki kieriskelivät lattialla naurukohtauksessa, paitsi Preussi, joka lähti. Huoneeseen jäi leijumaan turhankin raskas, hilpeähkö tunnelma, jonka läpi kuulsi yhä preussilaisen leikittelevä viha.

"Noniin.. Se tuoppi, kiitos?"

"Järjestystä.. Relajarse..", Espanjan ääni kaikui suuressa salissa, ilman että kukaan kuunteli. Jo viidentoista minuutin ajan valtio oli yrittänyt saada järjestystä, turhaan. Lopulta Espanja oli antanut britin hoitaa hiljentämisen.

"SILENCE!"

Ihmisten keskustelu pysähtyi kuin seinään ja kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan marmoriseinäisen huoneen toiseen päähän, missä korokkeella istuivat Antonio ja Arthur. "Thank you everybody. Tervetuloa, taas kerran, maailmankokoukseen. Ovatko kaikki paikalla?" Kysymys sai salissa olijat kääntelehtimään levottomasti. Lopulta Saksa vastasi asiaankuuluvalla vakavuudellaan: "Vain _eräät neljä _puuttuvat näiltä kahdelta osiolta, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan". Arthur huokaisi raskaasti ja Espanja teki jonkin sortin merkintöjä pöytäkirjaan.

"Selvä, jatketaan. Nyt kun kaikki muut tuntuvat olevan paikalla, voisimme alkaa sorvaamaan uutta ilmastonmuutosta ehkäisevää suunnitelmaa, jolla.." Islanti lakkasi kuuntelemasta ja alkoi leikkiä kynällään. Hän olisi halunnut laittaa kuulokkeet, mutta hänen rakas veljensä oli takavarikoinut ne itselleen, ja kaikesta päätellen oli niin pahalla päällä, ettei Islanti edes uskaltanut yrittää. Yksi kylmä katse, ja poika laski kynän takaisin pöydälle.

Jonkin aikaa poika katui sitä, että oli joutunut jättämään lintunsa yläkertaan, ja tylsyydessään hän katseli seinille. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää ympäriinsä tilaa. Jaottelu oli selkeä, vaikutusvaltaisimmat valtiot olivat hieman korotetulla alueella, tavalliset valtiot hieman sitä alempana, ja kehitysmaille oli varattu oma kolmannes, joka oli miltei samalla tasolla kuin edellisten, kuitenkin sen verran erillään, jotta järjestelijää olisi voinut syyttää rasismista. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan jaksanut aloittaa, koska kaikki tiesivät, että se oli selkein tapa jakaa paikat.

Islanti jatkoi katseensa kierrätystä. Hän istui keskiosion takaosassa pienellä korokkeella, mistä hän näkisi kaiken tarpeellisen, ja hieman enemmänkin. Hän kierrätti katsettaan ja lopulta eksyi vaikutusvaltaisten puolelle, missä oli yllättävän moni paikka tyhjänä. Jos hän oli laskenut oikein, Preussi, Ranska, Hollanti ja Tanska puuttuivat. Missä he olivat? poika mietti. Ei hän Tanskasta liiemmin välittänyt, mutta häntä ärsytti veljensä puolesta. Jos se idiootti ei pystynyt pitämään itseään edes hetken kurissa, niin oma ongelmansa.

Jonkin aikaa vasemmalle viistoon tuijotettuaan hän tajusi, että Ranskan paikka ei ollutkaan tyhjä. Ranskan tilalla istui joku tyttö, tai paremminkin nuori nainen, joka pureskeli lyijykynää samalla kun kuunteli, mitä hänellä pitäisi kirjoittaa muistiin, luultavasti Ranskaa varten. Islannin keskittymiskyky herpaantui totaalisesti, kun hän jäi katsomaan tyttöä, jolla oli sininen mekko päällään.

Islanti ei ollut varma, miten pitkään oli tuijottanut enemmän tai vähemmän näkyvästi. Viisi minuuttia? Puoli tuntia? Kaksi? Lopulta, mietittyään päänsä puhki tytön nimeä, Islanti oli jo miltei kysymässä sitä veljeltään, kun hän kuuli Englannin äänen. "Seychelles, voisitko mahdollisesti toimittaa tiedot for France? Joudumme tietenkin vielä tekemään paljon töitä tämän sopimuksen kanssa, mutta.. sitten kun näät häntä?" Tyttö nousi seisomaan ja hymyili hymyä, joka oli sulattaa Islannin mielen. "Oui, papa. Oliko muuta? Minun pitäisi mennä hoitamaan pari juttua.."

Muuta Islanti ei kuullut, koska hänen veljensä repäisi hänet mukaansa kauluksesta."Se loppui tältä päivältä, bror. Mikä sinua vaivaa?"

"Taisin vain torkahtaa.. Luulisin. Oliko vielä mitään maailmaa mullistavaa?"

"Ei oikeastaan.. Paitsi ehkä se, että Danmarkille käy kehnosti, jos hän uskaltaa olla selittämättä minulle, miksi ei ollut mukana". "Saanko auttaa hänen murhaamisessaan?"

"Et. Se ei ole sinun ongelmasi.. Sinulla on parempaakin tekemistä, bror, minä vähän luulen. Menkää vaikka Latvian kanssa jonnekin, teidät nuoremmat vapautettiin iltakokouksesta."

"Takk, bróðir", Islanti hymyili ja livahti omille teilleen. Hän tiesi mitä aikoi seuraavaksi tehdä, eikä se ollut ihan sitä, mitä veli oletti. Toisaalta, heti kun Norge lakkaisi kaipaamasta häntä..

Norja jäi seisomaan paikalleen ja hymyili itsekin, kunnes muisti Tanskan. Toisaalta, siitä oli niin pitkä aika, kun Islanti oli suoranaisesti kiittänyt häntä, saati hymyillyt. Hänellä oli ollut sitä turhankin ikävä.

_..I'll wait here forever, just to... to see your smile. 'Cause it's true, I am nothing, without you.._


	6. Luku 4

Kiitos lukijoille, erityisesti lukua kommentoineille Liibooboolle ja Zonnebloemille. Anteeksi kaikille kun en ole jaksanut julkaista täällä mitään, kun on ollut kiire ja hirveä kirjoitusblokki (saa heitellä mädillä tomaateilla D::!)mutta kun sain luvun tehtyä niin laitoin tämän sitten vihdoin tänne. Biiseinä ovat tällä kertaa The Killersin Somebody Told Me ja Panic!At the Discon I Write Sins Not Tragedies. Nauttikaa ja kommentit ovat yhä ihania Olette mursuja kaikki ihanat jotka luette tätä:)

Luku 4

"Seychelles-eyjar.. olihan se nimesi?" Islanti nojaili kiviseen seinään ja jututti hänet ohittanutta tyttöä. Sinimekkoinen tyttö kääntyi nopeasti, ja hän hymyili.

"Oui. Tu es L'Islande?" Islanti hymähti ja ryhdisti asentoaan.

"..Kyllä. Miksen ole nähnyt sinua aiemmin näissä kokouksissa?"

"Siksi, että La France ei uskaltanut päästää minua aiemmin.. Hän kai pelkäsi, että minusta saisi "huonoja vaikutteita" jollakin kummalla tavalla". Seychellit naurahti ja puhalsi hiussuortuvan otsaltaan.

"Millä muka? Musta sä olisit just hyvää seuraa.. Siis jos olisin kaveria metsästämässä" Seycellit naurahti pojan tönkölle puheenvuorolle. "Nojaa, kukapa sanoo että ei voitaisi kaveerata?"

"Je veux un café noir, s'ill vous plaît", Seychellit tilasi kahvilan pöydässä istuessaan, mutta ymmärsi hetkeä myöhemmin selittää asiansa englanniksi, koska tarjoilija näytti sen verran hämmentyneeltä. Islanti hymähti, muttei tilannut mitään. He istuskelivat kahvilassa, jonka nurkassa jonkin sortin kaiutinsarja soitti musiikkia keskustelun taustalle.

Hetkeen Islanti ei sanonut mitään, koska hän vain tahtoi nauttia hetkestä. Siitä oli niin pitkä aika, kun hän oli viimeksi ollut jossakin muualla kuin kotonaan. Ja vielä pidempi aika oli siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi istunut kahvilassa.

Seychellit nautiskeli kahvistaan, eikä ollut huomaavinaan katseita, joita hän sai lähistöllä liikkuvilta kaksilahkeisilta. Islantia katseet häiritsivät sanoinkuvaamattoman paljon, vaikkei hän tahtonutkaan sitä myöntää. Olisihan typerää olla huolissaan _kaverinsa _puolesta, joka kaiken päälle saattoi olla häntä vanhempi, ainakin siltä vähän näytti. Heidän hiljaisuutensa tuntui hieman ahdistavalta jatkuessaan, mutta totuttuaan siihen poika yllättyi, kun hänelle esitettiin kysymys.

"Sulla on hieno kulmakoru. Milloin sä otit sen?"

"Ha?" Islanti kysyi tyhmänä, ja manasi itseään ettei keskittynyt aiemmin. "Neljä päivää sitten, Adnan.."

"Oh, oui, Adnan. Hän on tehnyt minulle tatuoinnin lapaan", Seychellit keskeytti ja hymyili sellaista kiltin tytön hymyä, joka sai Islannin reagoimaan turhankin voimakkaasti. Toisaalta, tytön silmissä oli jotakin niin pistävää ja outoa, ettei poika osannut päättää, mitä ajatella.

"Toisaalta… tästä voi tulla hyvin hauskaa", hän mutisi itsekseen.

"Miksi sinä aina puhut ranskaa, vaikka oletkin sukua Arthurille?" Islanti uskaltautui kysymään, kun he olivat poistuneet kahvilasta. Hän ei ollut varma, mihin he olivat menossa, mutta ilmeisesti keskustaan päin. Seychellit naurahti kuuluvasti: "No, katsos, asuin ensin avec L'Angleterre, mutta sitten.. Nojaa. En ole ihan varma. Muutin vain La Francen luokse. Tosin, molemmat ovat minulle melko läheisiä, tykkään puhua enemmän ranskaa kuin englantia, mutta se ei ole maailman tärkein juttu. Puhuttelen siksi L'Angleterrea papaksi, ja Francista pèreksi."

He kävelivät idyllistä sivukatua pitkin hieman syrjemmälle, mitä Islanti ei edes yrittänyt miettiä. "Mutta miksi vanhempasi pitävät sinua.. no.. hieman "mahdottomana"? Sinä vaikutat ihan mukavalta.."

"Nojaa.. Ei se mitään isoa ole, Arthurilla on tapana olla vähän turhan skeptinen asioiden takia. Muuten, kellohan ei ole vielä paljon mitään.. Jos käytäisiin vilkaisemassa yhtä kaveriani?" Islantia olisi halunnut kääntyä takaisin epämääräiseltä sivukujalta, muttei tohtinut väittää vastaankaan, joten seurasi ystäväänsä? Kaveriaan? No, suhteen tyttöön hän ehtisi miettiä myöhemminkin.

"Anna kun peitän silmäsi. Tahdon yllättää sinut". Islannin silmille sidottiin silkkinen, punainen leveähkö nauha, joka oli ilmeisesti peräisin tytön hiuksista. Tilanne oli hieman utopistinen joka suhteessa, mutta tuntiessaan tytön käden puristuksen omassaan, hän uskalsi seurata miltei tuntematonta tyttöä sokkona.

Hän tunsi ilmavirran kulkevan ylitseen, kun ovi avattiin hänen nenänsä edestä. Ilma oli hieman tunkkaista ja siinä haisi jonkinlainen suitsuke. Hän käveli eteenpäin kättä seuraten, mutta sen kadotessa hän alkoi todellakin miettiä, oliko vieraan seuraan lähteminen mitenkään erityisen hyvä idea. Islanti oli jo avaamassa nauhaa silmiltään, kun pehmeät kädet pysäyttivät ne.

"Odota vielä ihan pieni hetki, jooko? Un momento.." Vastahakoisesti poika laski kätensä ja tunsi itsensä hyvin, hyvin tyhmäksi. Oli tarpeeksi paha olla silmät kiinni, mutta ympäriltä ei kuulunut yhtään mitään. Hän ei edes tiennyt, millaisessa tilassa oli. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja löysi seinän tai tolpan, johon nojata.

Islanti kuulosteli, mitä hänen ympärillään kuului, mutta hän ei kuullut juuri muuta, kuin oman hengityksensä ja Seychellien hiljaiset askeleet matolla. Hetken aikaa oli niin hiljaista, ettei mitään, yhtikäs mitään kuulunut. Sitten joku tuntematon naurahti ja otti nauhan hänen kasvoiltaan. Silmien totuttua hämärään Islanti näki edessään Seychellit ja pojan, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja aasialaistyyliset kasvot.

"Hong Kong? Ottiko Kínverska sinutkin mukaansa?"

"Oikeastaan, L'Islande, hän tuli itseasiassa omin neuvoin. Hän kämppää täällä kokouksen ajan, ja tämähän on täydellinen piilopaikka, vai kuinka? Keskellä kaikkea ja kuitenkin keskellä ei mitään, kukaan ei huomaa, vous voyez, ja kaikki on vain parfair."

Hong Kong hymyili hyväntahtoisesti ja nosti punaisen takkinsa hihoja pois tieltä. "Sey hei, aloitanko minä nyt?" "Niin minkä?" Islanti kysyi ihmetellen, hänellä ei nimittäin ollut minkäänlaista ymmärrystä siitä, miksi Seycellit oli hänet sinne tuonut, tai mitä hänen olisi tarkoitus tehdä. Häntä epäilytti hieman, mutta haistaessaan jonkin herkullisen, hän päätti jättää poistumisen tuonnemmaksi.

"Aloita vain, s'ill te plaît. L'Islande, Hong Kong aikoi valmistaa meille kahdelle päivällistä, mutta jos sinä tahdot, voit liittyä seuraan. Kolmannelle riittää aina ruokaa... Mitäpä sinä edes menisit L'Espangen luo, kun hänellä on kädet ja talo täynnä nälkäisiä ystäviä, ja Norvege ei odota sinua takaisin?" Tytön jälkimmäinen lause oli olevinaan toteamus, mutta siihen oli kätketty pirullinen annos manipuloivaa sarkasmia. Se sai Islannin selkäpiin karmimaan, mutta toisaalta, hän huomasi ajattelevansa, stóra bróðir ei etsinyt häntä, vaan Danmörkiä. Sille varmaan muuten tulee käymään huonosti, hän lisäsi mietteissään ivallisesti.

"Jäisit nyt.." Islanti näki tytön maanittelevan pilkkeen, joka nähtiin välillä myös erään ranskalaisen silmäkulmassa. Ainakin tiesi, kelle tyttö oli sukua. "..Tästä tulee hauskaa. Jos mitenkään voisit.._Mon chéri.. Kiltti.." _Tytön koiranpentuilme ei auttanut asiaa yhtään, ja Islanti ei olisi voinut kieltäytyä. Ei niin mitenkään. Hetken hän näytti miettivän asiaa, mutta sitten keksi jotakin.

"Tottakai minä jään, _Sey_-" Islanti ehdotti, virnistäen kopeasti, "-jos sinä lupaat lähteä kanssani jonnekin huomenna?"

"Cours, L'Islande, cours. Mitä oikein kuvittelit?" tyttö naurahti ja suikkasi pojan poskelle pienen suukon. Ei mitenkään maailmaa mullistavan, mutta siitä jäi iholle hauska, jännittynyt kihelmöinti. Kenties, ihan kenties, Islannilla tulisi olemaan unohtumaton ilta. Jos ei muuten, niin Hong Kongin ruokia odotellessa. Niitä hän odotti pienellä varauksella, koska oli joskus hyvin pienenä syönyt äyriäispataa ja saanut siitä vatsanpuruja. Hän oli ollut silloin kipeänä kolme päivää, muttei hän tahtonut muistaa sitä, koska Tanska oli silloin hoitanut häntä. Se oli jotakin, mitä hän näin jälkeenpäin vihasi.

"_Hei, pikkuinen, sänkyyn sieltä", tanskalainen hymähti sohvalta, kun pieni yöpaitaan sonnustautunut taapertaja nousi pois sängystä parin päivän makailun jälkeen. "Norge ei anna ikinä anteeksi, jos sinä nyt sairastutat itsesi minun vahdissani". Niin kuin pikkuinen, hopeatukkainen, ja tavallista kalpeampi lapsi olisi muka välittänyt, hän raahasi lintunsa mukaansa ja istahti Tanskan jalkojen viereen sohvan jalkopäähän. "Puffin ei saa unta". _

"_Eikö muka? Entä jos menisitte vain yrittämään sänkyysi, Island?" Pienen pojan silmiin nousi pieniä, pyöreitä kyyneleitä, ja lintu näytti melkein yhtä kurjalta. Ei Tanska voinut kieltää pieniltä hellyyden tarvetta, vaikka miehellä olikin toimintaleffa vielä ihan kesken. "Nojaa.. Ehkä tämän kerran.. Haluaisitko sadun?"_

"_Ég meina.. minä haluan nukkua sinun vieressäsi", pikkuinen sopersi, laski hieman levottoman lintunsa lattialle ja kömpi miehen kainaloon turvaan. Hetken Tanskan kasvoilla kävi yllättynyt ilme, mutta sen jälkeen kasvoille nousi isällinen hymy, kun hän huomasi, että poika tuhisi puoliksi hänen päällään._

"_Gotnatt lille"._

Islanti pudisti päätään karkottaakseen muiston ja odotti hieman varauksella, peläten, että ruokana olisi äyriäisiä. Ei sentään. Hän perui ajatuksensa, kun haistoi herkullisen, hieman tulisen tuoksun nenässään. Kyllä, siitä illasta oli tulossa paras pitkään aikaan.

"You hou hou and a bottle of rum", Preussi lauloi epävireisesti ja iski tuopin yhteen Hollannin tuopin kanssa. Huoneen savu oli hälvennyt, ja iltaseitsemän lakisääteinen hämärä laskeutui ulkona ikkunan takana. Kokouksesta lintsanneiden ja muidenkin alkoholirakastajien olotila alkoi olla hieman epämääräinen. Varsinkin Hollannin hiljainen yksinpuhelu sai Antonion miettimään baarin järjestämistä jotenkin eri tavalla ja eri ihmisille.

Huoneen tilakin alkoi olla sen verran epäsiisti, että kun Espanja oli astunut huoneeseen, hän oli pudistanut päätään. Viimeisen kokouksen loputtua osa valtioista oli näemmä karannut enemmän tai vähemmän nopeasti jonnekin, ja talon omistaja kyllä tiesi, minne.

Espanja oli vain vähää aikaa aiemmin nähnyt käytävällä Norjan ja Belgian keskustelemassa turhautuneena siitä, miten heidän piti vahtia jo aikuisia miehiä, vaikka tiesivätkin sen olevan turhaa. Ei muuten, mutta kun miehet saattoivat olla enemmän vaaraksi itselleen, kuin muille, kontrollinsa pettäessä.

Lähinnä naurettavaahan se oli, se oli myönnettävä, mutta kun Antonio alkoi miettiä paremmin, hän tajusi, että alkoi olla itsekin tulilinjalla. Kuka pitikään pimeää baaria talossaan kesken kokouksen? Huoneessa olijat, eli Ranska, Preussi, Saksa, Englanti, Hollanti, Espanja ja sammunut Tanska, eivät kaikki olleet ihan hiljaisimmasta tai järkevimmästä päästä, mutta kaikki he tiesivät, mitä tapahtuisi jos he jäisivät kiinni. Heiltä menisi maine, uskottavuus ja rakas, hyödyllinen, hyvin käytännöllinen (ja erittäin salainen)juomispaikka. Missä he sitten joisivat?

Espanja sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi. Hän tiedosti hyvin, että lattialla oli monia tupakantumppeja, pulloja ja yksi jakkara oli näemmä hajoitettu kirveellä, jota Tanskan ei olisi edes pitänyt ottaa mukaan. Toisaalta, ei ollut ihme että se ei ollut siellä. Yksi värillinen koristeikkuna oli näemmä rikki, ja eräs peili verhon takaa. Peilin takana oli pieni huone, josta Espanja olisi voinut tarkastella tilannetta joutumatta itse sen uhriksi. Vaikka hänelle olikin ilmoitettu, että kaksinkertainen lasi ja peililasi olisivat kestäneet mitä vaan, osa sen nurkasta oli rikki.

Espanja huokaisi uudestaan, kun hän näki kosolti multaa lattialla. Oliko hänen vieraillaan ihan pakko juopotellessaan hajottaa ihan kaikkea? Paras vaihtoehto olisi tietenkin ollut joko tai, EI sekä että.

"Ihmiset, eikö meillä ollut jonkin sortin puhetta siitä, että täällä ei polteta, hajoteta kaikkea _ja_ vedetä perskännejä?" Kukaan ei kuitenkaan huomannut omilta juomisiltaan huoneen omistajan saapumista. Siinä vaiheessa, kun Espanja alkoi puhua, Tanska käänsi katseensa laiskasti kohti miestä.

"Kulman takana etsitään sinua, Dinamarca, ja usko minua, Noruega ei tule olemaan iloinen.. Olisit kuullut kun-" Espanja keskeytti ilmoittavan valitussaarnansa, kun tajusi puhuvansa pelkälle baarijakkaralle; Tanska oli tipahtanut kännipäissään tuolilta ja Ranska nauroi tälle "pienessä" maistissa.

"Siitäs sait Danemark, VIVE LA FRANCE! Minähän tiesin, ettei kukaan voi lyödä vertoja MINUN juomistaidolleni!" Ranskalaisen messutessa tämän vieressä istuvat molemmat saksalaiset, tai no, toinen, se joka ei ollut vielä kovinkaan pahassa humalassa, peitti silmänsä kädellään myötähäpeän kourissa. Hän näytti olevan ainut huoneen muutamasta uudesta, jolla ei vielä ollut mikään noussut päähän.

"Frankjirk, ole shinä hiljaa!" Hollanti huusi nurkassa ja sytytti uuden marisätkän. Hän puhalteli savurenkaita siirtäessään oluttölkkinsä säkkituolinsa vieressä olevaan kasaan, joka alkoi olla jo polven korkuinen.

"Holandés, sinä tiedät, mitä minä ajattelen tästä touhusta. Sammuta se sätkä ja auta minua nostamaan Dinamarca.. Hänet pitää saada huoneeseensa". Hollanti vain heilutti päätään, eikä saanut kohdennettua katsettaan. "En minä voi, katso nyt, nuo pienet vihreät miehet istuvat polvillani, en voi liikuttaa niitä!"

Tässä vaiheessa Espanja nosti kätensä naamalleen ja mutisi hiljaa jostakin, joka kuulosti lähinnä siltä, että hän tunkisi vihreitä miehiä jonnekin hyvin kivuliaaseen paikkaan.

Saksa, ainut, joka vaikutti olevan selvänä, tuli auttamaan häntä kantamaan heidän simahtanutta ystäväänsä. Heillä tulisi olemaan vielä pitkä matka huoneeseen, ja vielä pidempi, kun pitäisi vältellä Norjaa.

Kyllä he tiesivät, mitä tapahtuisi, kun Norja saisi tietää. Heitä kahta syytettäisiin, vaikkeivät he olleet edes paikalla silloin, kun eräät edesvastuuttoman olivat antaneet eräälle typerykselle mahdollisuuden juoda olutta keskellä päivää, ja se näkyi.

Portaita kiivetessään Espanja kiitti onneaan, ettei Norja ollut kertaakaan tullut vastaan. Viimein, kun he saivat Tanskan kammettua omalle sängylleen, he kuulivat oven narahtavan. Kuka muukaan siellä olisi ollut kuin Norja.

_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this.._

"Mitä tämä on?"

"..En tiedä. Dinamarca löytyi.. ulkoa. Hän oli ihan tässä kunnossa".

"Näinköhän.."

"Ja, Norwegen. Kai sinä meitä nyt uskot?"

…_I said "heaven ain't close in a place like this".._

"Ruoka olisi valmista, Sey. Tuonko pöytään vai syödäänkö lattialla?"

"Kelpaisi aivan loistavasti, jos syötäisiin kerrankin lattialla", Seychellit hymähti ja osoitti kalliin näköistä turkkilaista mattoa. Islanti vilkaisi tyttöä silmät ymmyrkäisinä, ja hän oli ihan varma, että tyttö oli seonnut. Seycellit näki Islannin ilmeen ja naurahti ääneen: "Älä huoli, père maksaa kaiken, joten minä elelen täällä tosi hyvin.. Ei kai vain kestänyt minua samassa talossa." Aurinkoisen hymyn taakse tuntui jäävän jotakin, tytön ilme oli hieman maskimainen, mutta se katosi nopeasti, ja tilalle jäi yhä aurinkoinen kestohymy.

Islanti istahti lattialle ja otti pois ruskean takkinsa paljastaen päällään olevan valkoisen t-paidan. Kengät seurasivat takin perässä pojan selän taakse nättiin riviin ja hän risti jalkansa. Islanti oli ihan varma, että hän ei tulisi koskaan syömään lattialla, mutta hän oli väärässä.

Seychellit katosi jonnekin, ja pian hän palasi Hong Kongin ja kolmen tarjottimen kanssa. Hän kantoi yhtä, ja Hong Kong kahta muuta. Kun Hong Kong asetteli kattausta, Seychellit sytytti pari kynttilää takanreunukselle.

Taustalta kuuluva musiikki oli rytmillistä, ja rentoutti huoneen tunnelmaa. Tässä vaiheessa Islannille annettiin kupillinen maustettua riisiä puikkojen kera, ja kupillinen jotakin, joka maistui kohtalaisen kitkerältä. "Mitä tämä on?" Islanti kysyi juotuaan kupin melkein kokonaan.

"Se on eräänlaista viiniä… Halusin kerrankin kokeilla, miltä se maistuu ruuan kanssa, koska Kiku ei koskaan antanut minun juoda sitä tilkkaa enempää."

"Tiedätkö miksi, mon ami? Ihan siksi, että tämä ei ole mitenkään erityisen hyvää… Odota sekunti ja saat paljon parempaa juotavaa", tyttö nousi seisomaan ja suorastaan kiisi ulos huoneesta palaten hetkessä vihreän Shampanja-pullon kanssa. Seychellit antoi pullon Hong Kongille, joka avasi sen varovasti, kuin peläten näkevänsä unta. Korkin poistettuaan Hong Kong sai hieman kuohuja käsilleen, mutta ei hän siitä välittänyt. Pojan silmät levisivät hänen kaataessaan kuplivaa juomaa läpinäkyviin pikareihin, ja Islantikin haistoi juoman hieman makean maun.

Kun hän sai oman pikarinsa, hän ei voinut olla maistamatta sitä, kun muutkin näyttivät pitävän siitä.

"Bon appetít!".

_Pour the shampain, pour the shampain.._

Ruoka maistui taivaalliselta, eikä ruokaseurastakaan voinut valittaa. Islannin täytyi myöntää, että hänellä oli hyvin hauskaa muiden kanssa, kun tunnelma oli rentoutunut. Hänestä oli todella huvittavaa kuunnella Hong Kongin ja Seychellien tarinoita ja sattumuksia. Ensimmäistä kertaa Islanti sai kuulla, miten ja kuinka moni oli miltei sukua, tai mitä kukakin valtio säilytti vaatekaapissaan luurankoina.

"…Ja sitten, kaiken lisäksi, vaikkei L'Angleterre suostukaan sitä myöntämään, hän on ollut heikoilla useammassa sodassa kuin kukaan. Vaikka hän onkin jäänyt voittajan puolelle, turhan monta kertaa hänen kyynisyytensä on ollut ajaa hänet.. Tiedäthän, niin kuin pois joukosta?"

Hong Kong räjähti naurusta ja kaatui selälleen, jättäen Islannin katsomaan häntä ihmetellen. Lopulta Islantikaan ei voinut kuin nauraa. Ajatus Englannista, joka istuisi nurkassa, kun muut olisivat keskellä huonetta, oli hyvin koominen. Käsittämätöntä, miten pari lasillista samppanjaa saa olon hyvin kevyeksi.

Oman mielensä surinasta herännyt Islanti vilkaisi ulos, ja tajusi, että oli pimeää.

"Paljonko kello on?"

"L'Islande.. Se on vasta puoli yhdeksän. Me ollaan täällä etelämpänä vähän hämärämpiä, vai kuinka?" Seychellit virnisti tyytyväisenä saadessaan Hong Kongin nauramaan itsensä

"Minun pitäisi lähteä.."

"Mitäpä sinä yön selkään? Nukut täällä ja palaat Espangen luokse, ennen kuin Norvége herää. Eikö se olisi paljon helpompaa kuin mennä eksymään tuonne?"

Pimeys laskeutui myös Espanjan talon päälle, minkä yhdestä ikkunasta norjalainen katsoi apaattisena. Sammunut tanskalainen kuorsasi sängyllä niin, että Norjaa alkoi pistää vihaksi. Tilanne oli liian absurdi, ja Norja tiennyt, mitä ajatella. Hän toivoi, ettei Islanti..

Hetkinen nyt, Norja kelasi ajatuksiaan. Milloin hän olikaan nähnyt veljensä viimeksi? Iltapäivän alussa? Islanti ei ollut ilmoittanut hänelle mitään, mikä oli todella outoa.

_Eikö meillä ole ollut tapana jutella?_

Norja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan, ja näpytteli siihen numeron. Ei vastausta, mikä oli melkoisen epätavallista hänen veljeltään, kaikesta huolimatta.

_Toisaalta, olethan sinä jo aika iso, brodir.. Katsotaan aamulla_.

Hän kuuli tanskalaisen haukottelevan unissaan, kuin tarkoituksella. Norjan katse porautui hänen mielensä häiriötekijään kuin ruuvi porautuu lautaan, mutta tanskalainen käänsi vain kylkeä.

Niin, aamulla nähdään.


	7. Luku 5

Ah anteeksi olette mussuja te kaikki kommentoineet. Olen todella pahoillani etten ole noteerannut teitä, asustelen nimittäin finissä melkoisen tehokkaasti. Ihana että olette jaksaneet kuitenkin lukea tätä. Yritän nyt potkiutua julkaisemaan täällä loppuun kunhan saan kirjoitettua vielä muutaman viimeisen luvun finin puolelle T-T olempas ollut saamaton.

Joo, tässä on sitten biiseinä Avril Lavignen "what the hell", Panic!At The Discon Ballad of the Mona Lisa, Laura Närhen Annan sut Pois ja Limp Pizkitin Behind Blue eyes. Anteeksi taso, tämä on tosiaan kirjoitettu joskus ikuisuus sitten ja julkaistu vähäsen sen jälkeen. Nyt olkaa hyvät ja lukekaa, toivottavasti nautitte(:

**Luku 5**

_Aurinko nousi ja kirveli unisen pojan silmiä. Tokkurainen Islanti nousi lattialta ja oikoi vaatteitaan, jotka olivat rypistyneet matolla nukkumisen jäljiltä. Poikaa väsytti, muttei hän saanut enää unta. Ei vaikka kuinka olisi yrittänyt.  
>Aurinko sitä paitsi paistoi sen verran kirkkaasti, että häntä ahdisti. Hänen vierellään sohvalla nukkui tyttö, jonka hengitys oli tuhinaa. Huoneessa leijui hiljaisuus ja säteet tavoittivat yksinäisiä pölypalloja ilmasta.<em>

_Huoneen nurkassa, pullon vieressä, nukkui nojatuoliin käpertyneenä Hong Kong toinen jalka riippuen käsinojan yli. Näky oli koominen, ja pojan suu oli auki. Islanti sai vain vaivoin pidätettyä naurunpuuskan, ja kääntyi takaisin Seychellien puoleen. Tyttö nukkui rauhallisena, kovin huolettoman näköisenä, ja pieni hymyntapainen käväisi huulilla._

_"Mun pitää nyt mennä, Sey. Mä soitan sulle tänään. Mä jäisin, mut mun on ihan pakko mennä". Islanti antoi pienet, ohikiitävät suudelmat uinuvan tytön ohimolle, otsalle ja nenänpäähän, mikä sai reaktioksi yhden nenän nyrpistyksen._

_Islanti lähti nousevaan aamuun varoen ylimääräistä ääntä, ollen melko varma, että löytäisi Antonion luo. Hän luotti suuntavaistoonsa, eikä paikka näyttänyt kovinkaan sokkeloiselta._

_***_

_Puolen tunnin jälkeen hänen onnistui löytää espanjalaisen suuren kodin, tai no, kartanon portaille. Terassin viereisellä verannalla oli tupakalla Sveitsi, jonka hiukset valuivat laiskasti pitkin niskaa, ja silmät tapittivat väsyneenä. Mies loi poikaan katseen, joka kertoi, miten vähän tämä välitti siitä, mistä poika oli tulossa. Siitä huolimatta tämä vilkaisi välittämättömänä ovelle pujahtavan pojan perään._

_"Minä tiedän missä sinä olet ollut, Island, ja sen sanon, ettei Norwegen tule pitämään kuulemastaan.. Mene nyt, ehkä hän ei tapa sinua", mies päästi savua huultensa välistä ikkunalasiin ja Islannin suuntaan, nojatessaan ikkunalautaan kyynärpäällään. Hän otti uuden henkäyksen sätkästään jo hieman pelokkaan pojan katsellessa ovella, ja sitten Sveitsi jatkoi aamukäheällä äänellään. "Mutta jos hän aikoo tehdä sen, voin tehdä sinulle armomurhan.. Lupaisin olla nopea". Tupakansavun haju jäi kummittelemaan pojan vaatteisiin tämän astuessa sisälle. _

***

Ovi narahti ja Islanti puikahti varovasti huoneistoon, jonne hänen olisi pitänyt palata jo edellisenä iltana. Hän hipsi ilman kenkiä kohti sänkyään, ja oli liian varovainen huomatakseen sen, ettei missään sängyssä nukkunut ketään. Poika istahti sängylleen ja nosti peittoa, ja säikäytti lunninsa pahanpäiväisesti. Ei hänellä muuten mitään hätää olisi ollut, mutta hänen lunninsa temperamentti olikin erikoinen. Ensin lintu heräsi, hyppi sängyn toiseen päähän ja nukahti, tai ainakin Islanti kuvitteli niin. Rauhoituttuaan kiinnijäämisen pelosta poika pääsi sänkyyn sulkemaan silmänsä, mutta sitten lintu räväytti silmänsä auki.

Lintu nousi seisomaan ja huusi hiljaa, mikä kuulosti lähinnä kuristuvalta kissalta, mutta kuitenkin niin kovaa, että huoneiston toisessa päässä olevan seinän taakse kuului. Islanti nousi istumaan ja otti lintunsa syliin hiljentääkseen sen, mutta liian myöhään; hänen veljensä seisoi hänen edessää, kädet puuskassa. Norjalainen peitti silmänsä kädellään. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän katsoi veljeään pettyneesti, mutta vähintään yhtä terävästi, kuin edellisenä päivänä Tanskaa. Norja pudisti päätään ja istahti veljensä sängylle, eikä Islannin pääkään tuntunut erityisen selkeältä.  
>"Voi vittu", hän mutisi itsekseen, "taidan <em>oikeasti<em> olla pulassa".

"Tosiaanko, niinkö luulet? Et ole pulassa, brodir, vaan ihan oikeasti ongelmissa." Islanti katsoi välttelevästi seinää, jonka vaalea tapetti oli moitteettoman suora. Kuin hän yrittäisi etsiä jotakin, pientä virhettä täydellisyydestä, mutta totta kai Espanja oli kunnostanut kaikki huoneet ennen kokousta, kuinkas muuten. Islanti vältteli veljensä katsetta, sen huomasi kuka tahansa, ja Norjan kasvoille nousi hiljalleen ilme, joka kertoi, että jotakin oli mennyt rikki hänen sisällään. Oikeastaan Norja oli miltei varma, että oli tuntenut pienen raksahduksen, ja hän tiesi, mistä se johtui. Ei koskaan, vaikka mitä olisi tapahtunut, ei Islanti ollut jättänyt vastaamatta katseeseen aiemmin.

"En ole vihainen, olen pettynyt sinuun".

***

_"Belgia, suunnitelma on selvä?"  
>"Oui, Norvége.. Huolehdithan, että mijn lieve broer tulee oikeaan aikaan huoneeseen?"<br>"Totta kai. He tulevat yllättymään pahan päiväisesti, ja ehkä Danmarkin oppii jotakin.."_

***

Viereisessä huoneistossa vain punaiseen t-paitaan ja jonkinlaisiin shortseihin pukeutunut Tanska loikoili unisena sängyllä, jonka omistajasta hänellä ei ollut varmuutta. Hän ei tiennyt, miten oli sinne päätynyt, saatikka mitä oli tullut tehneeksi sitten edellisiltapäivän. Vaikka huoneen ikkunat olivat verhojen peitossa, valo siivilöityi kivulloisesti krapulaisen tanskalaisen silmiin. Hän käänsi kylkeä, ja katsoi käytävälle vievälle ovelle päin. Oikeastaan häntä hämmensi eniten se, että hän ei ollut huomannut, että huone oli aivan eri, kuin se sviitti, johon he olivat majoittuneet. Suoraan sanottuna häntä epäilytti, kun hänen korviinsa kantautui veden lotinaa. Seinien sisältäkö? Ei, vaan joku oli kylpyhuoneessa, suihkussa luultavimmin. Tanska ei viitsinyt nousta istumaan kuullessaan veden tulon katkeavan, koska tiesi, että se joku suihkussa ollut joutuisi kävelemään pian hänen ohitseen.

Minuutit kuluivat, ja huoneeseen leijui kevyt tuoksu, sekoitus kaakaota ja suklaata. Tanska muisti. Hän muisti etäisesti jotakin, mitä hän oli haistanut joskus kauan aikaa sitten.  
>"Eikä, ei, ei voi olla.. "Hetkeä aiemmin säilynyt unenpöpperö katosi nopeasti miehen noustessa istumaan sängyllä. Kun hän lopulta tunnisti hahmon, joka käveli kylpyhuoneen ovesta huoneen puolelle, miehen silmät levisivät järkytyksestä.<br>"Belgien.. Skiderik.. Mitä minä täällä teen?" Pyyhkeeseen pukeutunut, vielä vedestä märkänä oleva Belgia istahti kujeilevasti Tanskan jalkojen viereen sängyn toiseen päähän. "Voi, Denemarken, etkö sinä muista.. Minusta viime yö oli aivan loistava", nainen virnisti ovelasti ja laski toisen kätensä sormet Tanskan varpaille. "Sinä olit niin mahtava ja maistuit jumalaiselta ja—"  
>"Wou wou wou, aloita alusta. Miten <em>MINÄ<em> päädyin _TÄNNE_?!"  
>"Sinä luulit kai tulleesi oikeaan huoneeseen, kun me emme olleet paikalla, ja sitten kai jotenkin nukahdit tuohon sängylle. Olit kai juonut aika paljon, ja kun sitten lopulta tulin tänne, ajattelin herättää sinut ja siirtää sinut Norwegenin luokse, mutta sitten sinä.. No, heräsit ja kävit käsiksi. Enkä muuten pannut pahakseni, olit aivan <em>lois-ta-va<em>". Belgian virne kasvoi Tanskan huomaamatta, kun hän tajusi, mitä oli kuuleman mukaan tehnyt.  
>"Siis.. Me harrastimme seksiä?"<br>"Jos haluat asian ilmaista noin, niin mikäs siinä.."  
>"Mitä se sitten oli?"<br>"Kutsuisin sitä mieluummin hyväksi palkanmaksuksi".  
>"Mistä hyvästä?!"<br>"Jos et muista, niin et muista, ja sillä hyvä, Danemark, koska me sovimme, että siitä ei puhuta aamulla." Belgia nauroi vähän lisää, kun Tanska yritti sisäistää ajatuksen, että oli luultavasti pettänyt Norjaa. _Hänen _rakasta Norjaansa. "Minusta tuntuu, että pitäisi mennä.."  
>"Ja mitä ajattelit sanoa Norvégelle?" Tanskan aivoissa tykytti, kun hän tajusi, että Belgia oli ihan oikeassa. Miten hän selittäisi poissaolostaan ja mitä hän tekisi.. Ajatusten oravanpyörän keskeytti nainen itse, kun Tanska tajusi hetkeä myöhemmin, että huuliltaan varastettiin suudelma.<br>Reagointi taisi jäädä välistä, kun vajaata minuuttia myöhemmin resuinen ja ryppyisissä farkuissa kulkeva Hollanti pölähti ovesta sisälle. Ensin hän ei huomannut, mikä huoneessa oli vikana, ja sitten hänen darraiseen tajuntaansa iski todellisuus; hänen siskonsa ja _päällysvaatteeton TANSKA _suutelivat keskellä sviittiä.  
>"Mitä helvettiä, België?"<br>"Oikeastaan ei juuri mitään, _mijn lieve broer_, pitäisi vain saattaa eräs ylimääräinen täältä omaan huoneeseensa, vaikka.. Meillä oli itse asiassa ihan hauskaa…"  
>Hollannin hieman verestävät silmät tuntuivat täyttyvän pettymyksestä ja jostakin hämmentävästä, ja Tanska päätti liueta paikalta. Hän pujotti nopeasti housunsa ylleen ja punaisen t-paitansa hän kaappasi kainaloonsa. Saappaitaan hän ei viitsinyt edes yrittää etsiä, vaan vilisti nopeasti ja mitäänsanomattomasti paikalta. Hän oli nähnyt Hollannin aiemmin tuossa tilassa, ja kerrankin hän osasi sijoittaa poistumisensa oikein.<br>Tanska nimittäin tiesi Hollannin krapularaivosta, mikä oli sinänsä paha, koska vaikka kuinka pysyisi rauhallisena, Hollanti pimahtaisi mistä tahansa, milloin ja miten vain. Joten silloin, jos hänet sattui suututtamaan, kannatti juosta, tai ainakin paeta.

_…All my life I've been good, but now, who-ho-ho-o-o-o thinkin' what the hell…_

***

"Bróðir. Onko tämä välttämätöntä", Islanti kysyi ja tuijotti ärsyyntyneenä veljensä kättä, jonka pihtiotteessa pieni sininen laite, josta lähti välillä vaimeaa raksutusta. "Ihan oikeasti, broder, se on vain pieni lähetin.."  
>"Mutta kun-"<br>"Oma vikasi" Norja vastasi tyynesti ja kiinnitti huolellisesti esineen veljensä takin hartiasauman sisäpuolelle. Hän katsoi Islantia tutkivasti ja sitten otti kuin tyhjästä Islannin oman, harmaan Nokian puhelimen. "Soitat sitten kahden tunnin välein vähintään, tai ainakin jos vaihdat paikkaa, okej?" Norja oikoi veljensä kaulusta ja pörrötti vähän hiuksia, mutta hipaisi vahingossa kulmakorua. Islanti sävähti käden alta.  
>"Fjanden. Mä en ole enää se lapsi, tajusitko? Mä en tarvitse mitään tollasta paskaa lähetintä, mä en ymmärrä, miks sä et ota vähän iisimmin tätä? Mä olen jo iso ja osaan-".<br>"NEI! "Norja huusi veljelleen ensimmäisen kerran, mutta piti lopulta tyyneytensä."Et muuten osaa. Eilinen todisti jotakin ja-"  
>"Voi helvetti, ai <em>mä<em> en osaa huolehtia itsestäni, entä tuo yks idiootti tuossa?!" Islanti sylkäisi lopulta suustaan ja sai veljensä jähmettymään. Kyllä, Tanska oli ollut poissa, Tanska oli ollut juomassa, Tanska istui masentuneena sängyllään eikä ollut sanonut sanakaan. Jokin oli vialla, ja Islantikin aisti sen. Faen.  
>Norjan pitäisi muistaa valittaa tanskalaiselle hänen uskottavuutensa pilaamisesta, vaikka hän tiesikin, miksi masennus, muttei hän sitä kertoisi pikkuveljelleen.<br>"Ja, sinä nyt otat tuon puhelimen ja soitat jos olet menossa jonnekin. Piste. Asia on loppuun käsitelty." Islanti tuhahti ja lähti huoneesta vähin äänin, ja vaikka Norja ei tiennytkään minne, hän näki veljensä liikkeet pieneltä taululta. Hailakan vihreä pallo liikkui ja kääntyi vähän matkan päässä kulman taakse. Norja aikoi kytkeä laitteen piakkoin tietokoneeseensa, jotta voisi seurata laajemmalta. Olihan tietenkin ärsyttävää kyylätä, mutta hänen veljensä ei yksinkertaisesti jättänyt vaihtoehtoja.

Norja meni istumaan omalle sängylleen, minne lunnikin oli muuttanut aamuisen herätyksen jälkeen. Se rääkäisi ja pörhisti sulkiaan ennen kuin asettui norjalaisen yllätykseksi tämän syliin. Ilmeisesti Islanti muisti yhä lintuaan, joka oli seurannut häntä koko elämänsä. Sen koko olemuksesta huokui arvokkuus, joka vain merilinnulla pystyi olemaan. Norja olisi luultavasti itkenytkin hieman, mutta muisti Tanskan olemassaolon sopivasti ennen kyyneleitä.

"Hva er galt, Danmark? Näytät jotenkin masentuneelta.." Tanskalainen näytti heräävän horroksesta ja kääntyi Norjaan päin, mutta ehkä puolet miehen rehvakkuudesta oli jäljellä. "Ingen.. Jeg mener, kaikki on hienosti". Tanska hymyili hieman mutta jäi ikään  
>kuin varuillaan tarkkailemaan ulkopuolisena.<br>"Ja kaikki uskovat.. Danmark, mikä on?" Norja kysyi mahdollisimman norjamaisesti ja yritti salata virnistyksensä jopa onnistuen siinä. Hän siirsi lunnin pois sylistään ja siirtyi mököttävän Tanskan viereen.  
>"Ei varmasti mikään?"<p>

_Liikaa, luulin meistä aina liikaa. Lupasin, mä korjaan kaiken, yhä vain uudestaan._

Tanska hiljeni ja mietti. Uskaltaisiko hän kertoa? Pitäisikö hänen? Kaiken järjen mukaan kyllä, mutta mitä hänen Norgensa sanoisi? Olisiko Norja lopulta enemmän vihainen juomisesta kuin pettämisestä? Norjan ilme pysyi tavallisena, ehkä aavistuksen kiristyneempänä, kun Tanska vastasi:

"Itse asiassa ei mikään, kaikki on aivan loistavasti". Tanska virnisti, kuin koska tahansa aiemminkin, mutta pään sisällä hän miltei itki. Se oli jotakin, mitä ei nähnyt läpi, se vain oli. Kun Norja sitten otti Tanskan kädestä kiinni, Tanskan silmiä kirvelsi. Pokerinaama pysyi silti, olihan sitä tullut harjoitettua pitkän aikaa. Undskyl, Norge, undskyl.. Minä en pysty, mies ajatteli vielä hymynsä takana.

_..Liukuu sun ote käsistäni, vaihtuu viikot huomaamatta. Äänet kuuluvat koko ajan hiljempaa…_

" Vinsamlegast Lettland, tee mulle tämä palvelus, JOOKO?! Otat vain tämän takin ja kannat sitä mukanas tän illan ja peittelet sen vierees lattialle. Ihan ylitärkeetä.. KILTTI!" Latvia huokaisi. Islanti oli kärttänyt samaa asiaa jo vartin, mutta hän ei vain ollut suostunut, vielä. Hän kun oli kuvitellut, että Islanti viettäisi hänen kanssaan aikaa, mutta ei, poika vain oli tarjoamassa takkiaan säilytykseen.  
>"Ražot.. Miksi mä edes tekisin sen?" Latvia kysyi haluttomana ja katsoi yhä eteensä kuin lasin läpi.<br>"Sen takia että sä oot kai mun kaveri tai jotaki? Yks palvelus ja mä korvaan sen jotenkin kun haluat. Kuulostaako pahalta?" Islanti heitti Latviaa puolikkaalla, kerjäävällä virnistyksellä, minkä takia kieltäytyminen oli mahdotonta.  
>"Pa labi, tad. Eli minä jätän sen takin tänne, pidän huolta, ettei Norja nää minua ja siirrän takkisi sitten lattialle patjalle kun oltaisiin menossa nukkumaan?"<br>"Já, kiitos, oot mahtava", Islanti kiitti ja lähti käytävälle. "Mä tuon tän kohta, pitää vain hakee toinen takki, ku yöllä siellä on viileää". Latvia ei ehtinyt edes heitä sanoa, kun hänen ystävänsä pölähti ulos ovesta juoksemaan käytävälle.

"Heippa Island.."

_No-one knows what it's like, to be a sad man, to be a bad man, behind blue eyes._

A/N: Kommentit ovat edelleen kovin kivoja:)3


End file.
